Save The Earth, Save My Love
by rizd.o12
Summary: Chap 10: Happy ending or sad ending? Just enjoy the LAST CHAPTER! \ KAISOO \ it's Gender Switch \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 1:**

**Takdir sudah dimulai! Dari gadis biasa menjadi gadis dengan kekuatan istimewa. Ia harus menjalani takdirnya. TANPA PENOLAKAN!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**CHAPTER 1!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

Siang yang damai di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

Terlihat hiruk pikuk warganya yang berlalu lalang di jalanan kota besar itu. Berbagai macam aktivitas dilakukan oleh penduduk kota itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis muda sedang berjalan tergesa di pinggir jalanan kota yang ramai itu.

"Ah sial! Kenapa juga mobilku harus bermasalah? Sekarang aku harus mencari taksi untuk ke kampus. _Aigoo_..aku bisa terlambat ini!", gadis itu menggerutu dengan gusar. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya yang pendek sembari matanya menatap jalan raya, berharap melihat sebuah kendaraan yang bisa membawanya ke kampus -taksi-

_SREEEEKKK_

Terdengar suara benda yang tanpa sengaja ditendang oleh kaki mungil gadis itu. Sedikit terkejut, gadis itu kemudian mendekati benda yang agak terpental jauh dari kakinya.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil benda itu, kemudian mata bulatnya memicing untuk memastikan benda apa itu.

"Apa ini? Lambang yang aneh"

Gadis itu menggumam sembari mengamati benda yang ia pegang. Sebuah kalung yang sepertinya terbuat dari perak. Yang menjadi sumber pengamatan gadis itu adalah liontin kecil yang menggantung manis di kalung tersebut. Sebuah liontin berbentuk segitiga, yang di dalamnya terdapat ornamen yang membuat dahi gadis itu mengernyit karena tak mengerti apa artinya.

Gadis itu sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang akan memungut apapun yang ia temui di jalan, karena memang ia anak orang kaya yang bisa membeli apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi entah mengapa benda yang sebenarnya tak terlihat mewah itu begitu menarik perhatiannya hingga ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke jalan raya, dan disitulah ia melihat sebuah taksi berwarna putih.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!", suara wanita paruh baya menginterupsi gadis muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

"_Ne_, _eomma_", gadis itu lantas berhenti di depan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya.

"_Eomma_ dengar mobilmu masuk bengkel, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Ia tahu sang _eomma_ akan marah besar gara-gara masalah mobilnya.

"Tak ada yang terjadi, _eomma_. Aku hanya lupa menservisnya saja. Jadinya sedikit ada masalah"

"Ah kau ini! Padahal itu mobil baru! Belum ada 3 bulan kau memilikinya, sekarang sudah masuk bengkel. Seharusnya _appa_ mu tidak membelikanmu mobil semahal itu!"

Perkataan _eomma_ nya tak dihiraukan Kyungsoo. Bukan, bukan karena Kyungsoo anak pembangkang, tapi karena Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah sekarang. Siang tadi saat baru setengah perjalanan menuju kampusnya, mobil _sport _Aston Martin DB9 biru nya tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan. Mobil itu memang sangat mahal. Harganya mencapai $198,700**. **Kira-kira lebih dari 2 milyar rupiah! Fantastis bukan?Ia bersusah payah mencari bantuan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya sebelum akhirnya datang mobil derek yang membawanya ke bengkel. Mobilnya tidak rusak. Hanya sedikit bermasalah saja karena kurang perawatan. Dengan susah payah pula ia mencoba melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mencari taksi. Dan di jalan, ia malah menemukan sebuah benda aneh dan asing. Ia sangat sibuk kuliah setelah itu. Bahkan jam 6 sore ia baru pulang.

Tanpa membalas perkataan ibunya, Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sang putri kesayangan.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya seorang presdir di perusahaan terkemuka se-Korea, bahkan sedang mencoba menjajaki pasar Asia dan dunia. Ibunya adalah seorang desainer ternama. Tak heran jika penampilan gadis yang tergolong mungil ini selalu terlihat modis dan fashionable._

_Kyungsoo merupakan seorang mahasiswa di Seoul National University. Merupakan mahasiswa cerdas dan populer. Wajahnya yang manis dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby nya, serta bibir yang penuh berisi, merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya._

* * *

Kyungsoo membongkar isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Tanpa sengaja, tangannya justru menyentuh kalung perak yang tadi ia temukan di jalan. Ia mengambil kalung perak itu dan memandanginya lagi. Memandangi tanpa berkedip seolah tersihir oleh kalung yang unik tersebut.

Lama-lama, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah cahaya biru terpancar dari kalung itu. Ia mengira itu hanya halusinasinya karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan bisa saja itu efek matanya yang tinggal 5 _watt_.

Kyungsoo terperangah bagai tersihir. Dan benar saja, ia memang tersihir karena matanya langsung terpejam dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas kursi belajar yang ia duduki.

.

.

_Kyungsoo terbangun di sebuah tempat. Seperti sebuah puncak gunung. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia saja selalu malas walaupun hanya untuk berjalan kaki di tempat datar, tapi sekarang? Ia ada di sebuah puncak gunung. Bagaimana caranya mendaki?_

_Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya. Penuh dengan asap karena pohon-pohon di gunung itu semuanya terbakar._

_"Apa gunung ini baru saja meletus?", pikirnya._

_Kyungsoo terperangah melihat tempat yang sangat mengenaskan ini. Semuanya benar-benar hancur._

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya sesuai kata hatinya. Ia tiba di sebuah pohon yang merupakan satu-satunya pohon yang masih hidup di tempat itu. Ia semakin dibuat bingung oleh hal itu. Yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah saat mata bulatnya menangkap tubuh sosok pria asing yang terbaring tak berdaya di bawah pohon rindang itu. Tubuh sosok tersebut dipenuhi luka, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kadar tampannya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati sosok itu, lalu berjongkok di dekatnya. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo ingin menangis karena melihat kondisi mengenaskan dari sosok asing di depannya yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa._

_"Jagalah kalung yang kau miliki. Kembangkan kekuatan yang dianugerahkan pemimpin EXO-PLANET padamu. Lindungi bumi bersama takdirmu. Jalani takdirmu. Jangan menolaknya"_

_Suara berat menggema di indera pendengaran Kyungsoo. Ia sontak berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari suara tersebut, tapi ia tak mendapati apapun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa pening di kepalanya, kemudian ambruk tak sadarkan diri di dekat sosok yang tak bernyawa tadi._

_._

_._

"Argh!", Kyungsoo terjaga sambil meremas kuat lengan kirinya bagian atas. Ia merasakan sensasi panas yang luar biasa disana. Matanya terpejam merasakan panas yang bercampur perih. Peluhnya menetes dengan deras dan tak mau berhenti.

Beberapa menit kondisi Kyungsoo seperti manusia yang sedang meregang nyawa. Setelah itu, kondisinya berangsur pulih meski nafasnya masih tersengal.

Ia mulai membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke lengan kiri bagian atasnya, yang diyakini sebagai sumber rasa sakitnya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah lambang yang seperti menjadi _tattoo_ di lengannya itu.

"A-apa ini?", tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia tak merasa pernah membuat _tattoo. _Dan gadis polos sepertinya mustahil membuat _tattoo _semacam itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dan _memory_ nya saat mendengar suara asing itu terputar lagi. Suara yang sepertinya ia dengar dalam mimpinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kukira itu semua hanya mimpi. Apa aku benar-benar memiliki kekuatan? Dan siapa itu pemimpin EXO-PLANET?"

* * *

**_Di tempat lain_**

"Sudah dimulai. Ia sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya", kata seorang pria paruh baya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus mencarinya?", tanya pria yang lebih muda.

"Ya. Kau juga harus mencari 5 anggota EXO lainnya. Saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengan pasanganmu dan juga 5 anggota EXO lainnya, lambang milikmu akan menyala. Ingat, lambang itu hanya akan memberi tanda sekali saja. Jadi, kau harus peka supaya kau bisa menemukan mereka semua secepatnya"

Pria yang lebih muda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Suara ketukan jari yang beradu dengan meja mengisi sebuah ruang kosong. Beberapa kali suara hembusan nafas kasar juga mengisi sepinya pagi itu.

"Argh! Ada apa denganku? Tak bisakah aku melupakan semua kejadian itu?"

Gumaman seorang gadis -Kyungsoo- pada akhirnya. Gadis yang saat ini sedang menunggu dimulainya mata kuliahnya di semester 5 itu tampak bergerak-gerak gusar.

Kyungsoo PoV

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya satu persatu temanku masuk ke kelas. Aku sangat malas membalas sapaan mereka hingga akhirnya hanya seulas senyum tipis yang kusunggingkan. Kurasa itu cukup sopan daripada tidak kubalas sama sekali.

Ketika jam tanganku tepat menunjuk angka 8 am, akhirnya Prof. Lee masuk ke kelas.

Tunggu! Profesor yang terkenal _killer _itu ternyata tak sendiri. Di belakangnya ada seorang pria tinggi yang mengekor. Pria itu menunduk jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Hari ini saya membawa seorang mahasiswa pertukaran dari Amerika. Ia dulu kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan kalian dan sekarang akan kuliah bersama kalian disini selama 1 tahun"

Jelas Prof. Lee seakan menjawab raut wajah bingung dari seluruh mahasiswa di kelasku.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu", kata Prof. Lee pada mahasiswa pertukaran itu. Sontak ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

DEG DEG DEG

_NYUUUT_

Jantungku mendadak berpacu kencang. Tak hanya itu, lengan kiri bagian atasku juga terasa berdenyut sakit hingga aku refleks memegangi lenganku itu.

Pria itu..pria dalam mimpiku..

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Kim Jongin _imnida_. Mohon bantuannya selama saya disini"

Pria itu, Kim Jongin, membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sejenak tatapan mata kami bertemu dan bisa kulihat raut terkejutnya saat melihatku. Apa ia mengenalku?

Belum selesai aku bertanya-tanya dengan liar di pikiranku, pria berkulit kecoklatan itu malah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong sebelahku.

"Kim Jongin"

Katanya padaku sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku memandangnya sebentar lalu memandang tangannya. Dengan ragu, kusambut uluran tangannya.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo"

Setelah menyebutkan namaku, aku segera memasang wajah dinginku dan berpaling dari wajahnya.

Kyungsoo PoV end

_Kim Jongin_

_Bukan manusia biasa. Dalam darahnya mengalir darah manusia bumi (dari sang ibu), dan darah manusia EXO-PLANET (dari sang ayah). Ia juga memiliki nama lain khusus untuk keturunan manusia EXO-PLANET. Nama lainnya itu adalah...Kai._

_Pria berkulit kecoklatan, tubuh tinggi tegap, dan mata tajam itu konon katanya memiliki kekuatan Teleportasi sehingga ia bisa berpindah-pindah tempat dalam sekejap. Tentu saja kekuatan itu dirahasiakan._

_Dan konon lagi, ia sedang mencari pasangan hidupnya yang memiliki kekuatan pengendali tanah._

Author PoV

Kelas pagi Kyungsoo akhirnya berakhir. Gadis berkulit putih itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada siapapun.

Padahal saat itu, si mahasiswa baru -Jongin- tampak sudah hampir mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Padahal aku sangat ingin membuktikannya!", Jongin frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 1 pendek dulu ya?**

**Mind to review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Our Fate

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 2:**

**Kyungsoo bertemu Jongin dan akhirnya tahu tentang semua yang terjadi. Tentang takdir mereka. Tapi apa ia bisa menerimanya? Ia saja sangat membenci Jongin**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kelas pagi Kyungsoo akhirnya berakhir. Gadis berkulit putih itu membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada siapapun._

_Padahal saat itu, si mahasiswa baru -Jongin- tampak sudah hampir mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyapa Kyungsoo._

_"Ck! Padahal aku sangat ingin membuktikannya!", Jongin frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri._

__**Go to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

_**Di ruang musik**_

_BRAKK_

Pintu ruang musik dibuka secara kasar dan membuat sesosok makhluk di dalamnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo! Kau itu kenapa?"

Makhluk yang ternyata seorang gadis itu langsung menyembur Kyungsoo dengan suara melengkingnya.

"_Calm down, _Byun Baekhyun. Aku sedang tak ingin cari masalah"

Dengan seenak hati Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih cengo.

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak mencari masalah, tapi justru baru saja kau mencari masalah denganku, nona Do!"

Perkataan Baekhyun hanya ditanggapi dengan berputarnya bola mata Kyungsoo secara malas.

"_Mianhae_, Baek. Aku sedang benar-benar bingung sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal aneh yang menimpaku", Kyungsoo akhirnya minta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai ruang musik.

Baekhyun melangkah maju ke depan Kyungsoo. Saat itulah mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap perban putih yang menutup pergelangan kaki sahabatnya yang berbeda kelas dengannya itu. Baekhyun yang saat itu mengenakan rok selutut, tentu memperlihatkan perban itu secara jelas.

"Kakimu kenapa, Baek? Kau terluka?", tanya Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk kaki Baekhyun yang diperban. Baekhyun tampak terkejut dibuatnya.

"_A_-_anniya_. Itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil. _Gwaenchana_", balas Baekhyun tergagap. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil karena ia juga sedang malas _kepo _saat ini.

_Byun Baekhyun_

_Sahabat dekat Kyungsoo. Tinggi badannya pun tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Berada di fakultas yang sama, tapi berbeda jurusan. Keduanya dekat karena sama-sama berada di club vocal fakultas mereka. Ya, keduanya adalah vocalist andalan di kampus mereka._

_Ayah Baekhyun adalah dosen yang mengajar Kyungsoo di salah satu mata kuliahnya._

_Bagaimana dengan luka di kaki Baekhyun? Itu bukan luka biasa. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis eyeliner itu dari sahabat baiknya._

"Apa kejadian aneh yang kau alami menyangkut mobil mewahmu yang masuk bengkel?", goda gadis _eyeliner _itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Kau itu _yeoja_, Kyung! Kenapa juga memilih mobil _sport _seperti itu? Pilih saja _city car _yang lebih mudah perawatannya"

"Berita tentang rusaknya mobilku tersebar sangat cepat rupanya", Kyungsoo berucap malas.

"Tentu saja! Berita apa yang tersebar lambat dari _yeoja_ populer sepertimu? Di jurusanku saja semuanya membicarakan tentang mobilmu", Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia cukup bangga memiliki sahabat yang merupakan idola kampus itu.

"_Geurae, _Byun Baek. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kita mulai berlatih. Aku bosan"

Perkataan malas Kyungsoo dibalas tawa pelan dari sahabatnya.

* * *

"_Appa_, aku sudah menemukan gadis itu"

Kata seorang pemuda berwajah tampan pada ayahnya.

"Kau yakin sudah menemukan orang yang benar, Kai?", tanya pria paruh baya yang tampak berwibawa.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Mungkin besok harus kau buktikan lagi Kai. Kau ini termasuk anak ceroboh, kau tahu kan?"

Kai semakin malas mendengar ejekan ayahnya itu.

"Hahaha. Kau ini begitu saja marah Kai! Baiklah baiklah. Selanjutnya kau harus menemukan 5 anggota EXO yang lain. Seperti yang kusebutkan sebelumnya. Segera bawa semuanya ke _mansion _yang telah kusiapkan", pinta sang ayah.

"Apa aku juga harus menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing?", tanya Kai polos.

_TUK_

"Ya _pabbo_! Kau tak perlu mengurusi masalah pasangan mereka! Biar mereka yang menemukan takdirnya", perkataan ayah Kai diawali dengan dipukulnya kepala Kai pelan dan membuat Kai meringis kesakitan. Padahal hanya sangat pelan pukulannya. Kai lebay!

"_Yeobo_! Jangan pukul kepala Jongin! Nanti kalau dia bodoh bagaimana?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Kai atau Jongin dan mengusap kepala putranya yang baru saja dipukul suaminya.

"Bukankah dari dulu Kai memang bodoh? Hahaha"

Kai mendengus sebal mendengar ejekan sang ayah. Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat candaan suami dan putranya.

* * *

Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai saat ini melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan menembus ramainya kota Seoul di sore hari.

"Aku harus segera menemukan 5 orang itu sebelum para _Blackpearl _berhasil menembus benteng buatan _haraboji",_ gumamnya.

Kini ia sudah berjalan di pinggiran kota Seoul yang relatif sepi. Entah mengapa, _feeling _nya berkata bahwa di daerah ini ia akan menemukan seseorang. Ya, meskipun kata ayahnya ia bodoh, tapi sebenarnya ia cerdas. Kata-kata bodoh itu hanya lelucon antara ayah dan anak.

Mobil _sport_ Jongin tiba di depan sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang panti asuhan. Ia melihat banyak anak kecil bermain di halaman panti asuhan itu.

PUK

_NYUUUT_

Terasa sebuah tepukan di bahunya sekaligus reaksi di lambang yang dimilikinya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang menepuknya.

"_Nuguseyo_? Kau mencariku?", tanya suara yang agak mirip dengan suara anak kecil. Sosok itu memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau! Odult! Aku benar?"

Jongin memekik heboh. Ia bisa merasakan aura dari pria yang tadi menepuknya.

"Hahaha. Ternyata benar kau mencariku. Jadi, siapa kau?"

"Huh..ternyata kemampuanku dalam merasakan aura tetap bisa dibanggakan. Baiklah Odult, aku Kai. Tapi di bumi ini, aku dipanggil Kim Jongin", jawab Jongin.

"_MWO_? KAU KAI? _Leader_ EXO? Yang benar saja!", pria kulit putih pucat itu justru berteriak nyaring hingga membuat lawan bicaranya menutup telinga.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Dan kenapa kau tak percaya begitu? Kau tahu tentang Kai kan? Tapi kau tak bisa merasakan auraku?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat pria yang dipanggil Odult itu berpikir cukup keras.

"Ehm..aku memang tidak bisa merasakan auramu sebagai Kai. Aku hanya bisa merasakan auramu sebagai anggota EXO. Kemampuanku untuk membaca aura lumayan payah. Hehe. Wajahmu tidak mencerminkan seorang _leader_! Wajah bodohmu saat memandangi anak-anak itu bermain membuatku menahan tawa. Hahaha", pria tinggi itu tertawa dan membuat Jongin melotot ke arahnya.

"Berhenti tertawa tuan Odult!", pinta Jongin dan pria itu langsung berhenti tertawa.

"Panggil aku Sehun, Oh Sehun. Jangan panggil aku Odult ketika aku ada di bumi. Bisa-bisa semua orang menertawakanku", kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jongin sedikit tertawa lalu menerima uluran tangannya.

_Oh Sehun_

_Bukan manusia biasa, sama seperti Jongin. Namanya di EXO-PLANET adalah Odult. Memang terkesan konyol, makanya ia lebih suka dipanggil Sehun._

_Di bumi, ia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal._

_Sehun memiliki paras tampan. Kulit putih, dagu runcing, hidung mancung, dan wajahnya yang begitu imut. Ia anggota termuda EXO._

_Sehun memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan angin. Dengan elemen Wind tentu saja._

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?", Jongin membuka pembicaraan saat ia dan Sehun sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu panti asuhan.

"Begitulah. Aku disini sejak kecil. Ayahku dibunuh oleh _Blackpearl _saat beliau kembali ke EXO-PLANET. Sedangkan ibuku meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Aku sendirian", jawab Sehun dengan wajah sendu.

"Ikut aku ke _mansion _yang sudah disiapkan _appa_ ku. Kita semua akan tinggal disana", ajak Jongin.

"Aku belum menemukan pasanganku. Jika aku pergi dari tempatku yang sebenarnya, takdir itu akan lepas"

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar penolakan Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kau cari dulu pasanganmu disini. Setelah itu, hubungi aku dan aku akan menjemput kalian untuk pergi ke _mansion_"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Sudah berapa anggota yang kau temukan?", tanya Sehun.

"Kau bercanda? Takdir itu baru dimulai kemarin, dan baru hari ini aku mulai mencari. Baru kau dan pasanganku yang aku temukan"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Jongin.

"Kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu? Waah.._daebak_! Ia sudah ada di _mansion? _Apa ia cantik?", Sehun bertanya dengan antusias.

"Bahkan ia begitu dingin padaku. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengajaknya ke _mansion. _Tapi, ya, dia sangat cantik"

Jongin tersenyum pada akhirnya. Kemudian ia meminta nomor ponsel Sehun dan memberikan nomor ponselnya agar mereka mudah untuk saling menghubungi.

Selanjutnya Jongin pergi dari panti asuhan itu karena hari sudah mulai malam.

* * *

"Seohyun _eonni_, aku ke toilet dulu, _ne?_ Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi mengerjakan tugasnya", pamit Kyungsoo pada salah satu temannya saat mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas di kelasnya. Perkataan Kyungsoo hanya diangguki oleh Seohyun lantaran gadis cantik itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya sendiri lalu berlalu ke toilet.

Begitu melihat Kyungsoo sudah pergi, Jongin mengendap ke meja Kyungsoo lalu secara perlahan membuka tas Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum manis ketika menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Buru-buru ia rapikan tas Kyungsoo lalu mendongakkan kepala ke arah depan. Begitu terkejutnya ia ketika...

"KAU MAU MENCURI?"

Teriakan nyaring Kyungsoo membuat seisi kelas menutup kuping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini mahasiswa pertukaran yang katanya teladan, tapi ternyata pencuri? Ck!"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan amarah. Sedangkan Jongin, ia masih sibuk mengurus telinganya yang sakit karena suara Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisu? Aissh! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sial sekali?"

Kyungsoo mengentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir kampus.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Aissh! Apa yang namja menyebalkan itu cari? Apa ia benar-benar pencuri? Tapi ia sepertinya anak orang kaya. Jangan-jangan ia _klepto? _Hiii..menakutkan!

"Wow..ternyata kau _yeoja_ _tomboy_ ya? Kau menaiki mobil _sport _ini?"

Aku terlonjak saat akan membuka pintu mobilku. Aku membalikkan badan dan mendapati _namja_ sialan itu sedang berada tepat di belakangku.

"Apa maumu? Oh aku tahu! Tadi kau sedang mencari kunci mobilku kan? Kau mau mencuri mobilku?", tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Kulihat namja itu justru tertawa geli.

"Kau ini kenapa berprasangka buruk? Kau lihat mobil putih yang ada disana? Itu milikku. Jadi aku tak perlu mencuri mobilmu", katanya sembari menunjuk sebuah mobil _sport _warna putih yang tergolong mewah. Ya, mobil itu memang mewah. Mobil Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet dengan harga $193,900, lebih dari 2 milyar rupiah. Hampir sama dengan harga mobilku. Mungkin HANYA terpaut 100 juta rupiah saja harga mobil kami.

"Lalu apa maumu? Apa yang kau cari di tasku? Ponselku? Uangku?"

Ia lagi-lagi tertawa. Apanya yang lucu sih? Jangan-jangan kotak tertawanya rusak!

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Nanti aku jelaskan di rumahku"

Mataku terbelalak mendengar permintaannya.

"_MWO_? Kau memintaku mengantarmu pulang? Kau punya mobil sendiri kan?"

"_Aigoo_..kenapa gadis manis sepertimu suka sekali berteriak? Ayolah..aku ingin menumpang di mobilmu kali ini. Biar nanti mobilku diambil oleh orang suruhanku"

_OMO_! Kenapa rasanya pipiku memanas mendengar ia menyebutku 'manis'.

"Terserah kau saja!", balasku. Lalu segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kulihat namja aneh itu ikut masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Kyungsoo PoV end

.

.

.

.

Author PoV

Meskipun Jongin tadi berkata bahwa ia akan menjelaskan semuanya di rumah, tapi baru beberapa meter keluar dari gerbang kampus, pikirannya berubah. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di tepi sungai Han memandangi langit senja.

"Jelaskan semuanya sekarang sebelum aku melaporkanmu pada polisi!", gertak Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini galak sekali sih? Pantas saja kau tak punya pacar", balas Jongin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan malu lantaran perkataan Jongin memang benar. Ia memang jomblo beberapa tahun belakangan. Bukan karena tak laku pastinya. Tapi karena gadis berkulit putih itu tak berniat untuk berpacaran. Menurutnya, kuliah adalah hal nomor 1 saat ini.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang diam sambil menatap kosong ke depan, Jongin memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia mengeluarkan kalung yang menggantung indah di lehernya, lalu melepasnya.

"Kau pernah melihat lambang ini?", tanyanya sembari menunjukkan kalungnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat lambang pada liontin kalung Jongin. Lambang yang berbentuk seperti semut. Lambang yang cukup aneh tapi familiar bagi Kyungsoo.

"I-it-itu..", Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Kau pernah melihatnya?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Ia menatap mata Jongin, berusaha menyelami mata tajam milik Jongin. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi, meninggalkan sorot mata Jongin.

"Ya, aku menemukan tanda itu di lengan kiriku bagian atas"

Jongin tampak tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga punya kalung yang seperti ini?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Kalung yang aku temukan lambangnya beda"

Jongin _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban polos dari gadis di sampingnya. Tentu saja lambangnya beda! Kekuatan mereka saja beda! Polos sekali dirimu, Kyungsoo!

Jongin tetap berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Takut Kyungsoo akan marah nantinya.

"Ya, lambangnya memang beda. Bisa aku melihatnya?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil kalung miliknya dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Tadi aku mencari kalung ini di tasmu"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Itu milikmu?", tanyanya.

"Bukan. Ini milikmu", jawab Jongin, masih tetap tersenyum. Kyungsoo masih belum paham.

"Pemimpin EXO-PLANET sengaja menyebar 6 kalung di bumi. Tujuannya adalah untuk menemukan 6 orang yang bisa menjaga kalung itu. Dan kau salah satu dari 6 orang itu. Jadi, jagalah dengan baik kalung ini mulai sekarang", kata Jongin sambil memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sama sekali", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat kebingungan itu.

"Aku bukan manusia biasa. Separuh darahku adalah dari manusia bumi, sedangkan separuhnya lagi dari makhluk EXO-PLANET. _Eomma_ ku manusia bumi, _appa_ ku dari EXO-PLANET"

"Benarkah ada yang seperti itu?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendengar penjelasan awal Jongin.

"Ya. Tentu ada. Aku bisa sering berpergian dari bumi menuju EXO-PLANET, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi sudah beberapa tahun ini aku menetap di bumi karena pemimpin EXO-PLANET merasakan ancaman yang bisa menghancurkan bumi", jelas Jongin.

"Dimana letak EXO-PLANET? Dan apa ancaman yang kau maksud itu?", Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan mereka.

"EXO-PLANET terletak di luar tata surya. Letaknya bahkan jauh di belakang orbit Neptunus. EXO-PLANET adalah planet yang mirip bumi. Manusia disana juga mirip dengan manusia bumi. Dan ancaman yang akan dihadapi bumi berasal dari organisasi _Blackpearl. _Organisasi kegelapan di EXO-PLANET. Mereka ingin menghancurkan bumi untuk bisa mendapatkan besi dan nikel dari inti bumi. Besi dan nikel merupakan unsur yang paling berharga di planet kami", terang Jongin.

"Bagaimana cara melindungi bumi?"

"Kita adalah bagian dari cara itu. Aku harus menemukan 5 _namja_ anggota EXO. Masing-masing dari mereka harus menemukan pasangannya masing-masing. Pasangan mereka itu juga akan mendapatkan kalung yang harus mereka jaga. Anggota EXO nantinya ada 12 orang, termasuk kita. Dan kita semua berpasangan"

"_MWO_? Berpasangan? Siapa pasanganku?", Kyungsoo memekik karena terkejut.

"_Omo_..kau lagi-lagi berteriak! Kau bertanya siapa pasanganmu? Apa kau belum mengerti juga? Lambang milikmu berada di tanganku, sedangkan lambang milikku berada padamu. Jadi, siapa pasanganmu?"

_BLUSH_

Kyungsoo _blushing _parah setelah mampu mencerna perkataan Jongin.

"A-apa benar kita akan menjadi pasangan? Aku saja sangat sebal padamu!"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Itu takdir kita"

"Jadi, kau punya lambang ini di tubuhmu?", Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menunjuk lambang di liontin kalungnya.

"Ya, aku punya lambang itu. Letaknya sama persis dengan milikmu. Di lengan kiri bagian atas", jawabnya.

"Kyungsoo. Sekarang kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan tanah dengan elemen _Earth. _Kita akan berlatih ketika 12 anggota EXO telah berkumpul"

"Mengendalikan tanah? _Aigoo_..kau bercanda? Kau pikir aku _Avatar Aang?"_

"Hahaha, tak bisakah kau menghilangkan ekspresi dengan matamu yang membulat itu? Lucu sekali kau ini! Aku serius. Kau bisa mengendalikan tanah. Kita akan berlatih jika waktunya sudah tiba"

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan 12 anggota EXO untuk menyelamatkan bumi?"

Jongin mulai serius lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kita semua berkumpul, setiap pasangan saling menyatukan kalung yang dimilikinya. Kalung tersebut akan bergabung dengan sendirinya. Setelah itu, kita harus menempelkan 6 kalung hasil gabungan dari masing-masing pasangan di pohon kehidupan. Di batang pohon kehidupan itu, sudah ada 6 pola yang cocok dengan kalung milik kita semua. Kita tinggal menempelkannya sampai cahaya biru muncul, lalu melepaskan kalung itu lagi, dan membaca mantra agar _Blackpearl _lenyap dari bumi", Jongin mengambil jeda setelah penjelasan panjangnya.

"_Blackpearl _itu mengincar kalung kita juga. Mereka akan menghancurkan bumi dengan cara yang sama. Menempelkan 6 kalung itu di pohon kehidupan, tapi membaca mantra yang berbeda dari mantra kita. Mantra itu untuk menghancurkan bumi", jelas Jongin.

"Dimana _Blackpearl _sekarang?"

"Mereka masih di luar bumi sekarang. _Haraboji_-ku membuat benteng kokoh untuk mencegah _Blackpearl _masuk ke bumi. Tapi benteng transparan itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya karena kekuatan _Blackperal _yang semakin meningkat. Jadi Kyungsoo, jagalah kalung itu, dan berjuanglah denganku", pinta Jongin.

"Aku tak yakin. Aku hanya gadis biasa", balas Kyungsoo sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo agar menatapnya.

"Kau bukan gadis biasa, Kyung. Kau yang terpilih. Kau luar biasa"

Perkataan Jongin bagai mantra untuk Kyungsoo. Hatinya mendadak merasa tenang dan hangat.

"Nanti kita semua akan tinggal di sebuah _mansion _bersama-sama"

"A-apa? Tinggal bersama? _Shireo_! Kau pasti akan macam-macam padaku kan? Mukamu itu sangat _pervert, _Kkamjong!", Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya dan bergerak sedikit menjauhi Jongin.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut Kkamjong? Panggil aku _Handsome _Jong! _Arraseo?",_ Jongin tertawa dengan wajah narsisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal.

* * *

_Other Side_

"Tuan, benteng yang dibuat si tua sialan itu ternyata masih cukup kokoh", kata seorang pria muda berambut coklat dengan tubuh yang tinggi.

"Tenang saja Zelo. Benteng itu tak akan bertahan lama", pria yang disebut 'Tuan' itu menyeringai jahat.

"Yongguk-ssi, takdir mereka sudah mulai berjalan. 6 kalung yang tersisa sudah disebar dan 6 orang yang mendapatkan kalung itu sudah memiliki kekuatan masing-masing", kata seseorang yang lain lagi.

"Haha. Sudah dimulai rupanya. Kalian bersiap-siap saja. Kau yang memimpin persiapannya, Daehyun"

Pemimpin itu semakin menyeringai.

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih yang udah sempet ninggalin komentar.**

**Review again, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to The Mansion

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 3:**

**Satu persatu anggota EXO berkumpul dan mulai menempati ****_mansion _****yang telah disiapkan**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Yongguk-ssi, takdir mereka sudah mulai berjalan. 6 kalung yang tersisa sudah disebar dan 6 orang yang mendapatkan kalung itu sudah memiliki kekuatan masing-masing", kata seseorang yang lain lagi._

_"Haha. Sudah dimulai rupanya. Kalian bersiap-siap saja. Kau yang memimpin persiapannya, Daehyun"_

_Pemimpin itu semakin menyeringai._

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

"Kyung, nanti temani aku ya?", Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobil setelah memarkir mobilnya di halaman parkir kampus.

"Kau ini jadi percaya diri sekali? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu dekat-dekat denganku? Hush..hush..", usir Kyungsoo lengkap dengan gerakan tangan sok mengusir.

"Ya! Jangan jual mahal begitu nona manis. Masak kau menolak untuk dekat-dekat dengan namja tampan sepertiku?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin pun mulai mengekor di belakang Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja langkah Jongin turut berhenti.

Keduanya memutar badan mereka menuju arah suara.

_NYUUUT_

Lambang Jongin bereaksi.

_"Phoenix!", _batin Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, siapa namja ini? _Namjachingu_ mu ya?", goda seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun.

"_A-anniya_, ini teman sekelasku namanya Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, ini sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun"

Setelah diperkenalkan oleh Kyungsoo, kedua manusia yang disebut namanya langsung bersalaman.

"Dan siapa dia? Jangan-jangan kau yang sudah punya _namjachingu?",_ tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik sambil menunjuk pria yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Dia kenalan baruku, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Yeollie, ini Do Kyungsoo"

"_Omo_! Kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang!", Kyungsoo memekik heboh yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Kyungsoo tertawa geli karenanya.

"Phoenix!"

Suara Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan dua sahabat dan keduanya sontak mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

"Kai! Akhirnya kita bertemu!"

Dan kedua sahabat kembali dibuat bingung oleh suara Chanyeol yang tampak sangat senang.

_Park Chanyeol_

_Memiliki nama Phoenix saat di EXO-PLANET. Kekuatannya adalah mengendalikan api._

_Pria tinggi dengan wajah ramah itu sangat suka memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang mempesona._

_Chanyeol lahir di keluarga kecil yang tinggal wilayah pinggiran Seoul. Keluarga sederhana yang melahirkan sosok ramah seperti Chanyeol. Ia pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan Byun Baekhyun._

_._

_._

_. _

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..."

Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya. Saat ini, 4 orang itu sedang duduk manis di kantin kampus. Mereka memutuskan untuk membolos kuliah demi mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kekuatanku adalah pengendali cahaya. Keren sekali!", pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo ini pasanganmu, Kai?", tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo seketika _blushing._

"Begitulah. Andai saja takdir bisa kuubah. Aku ingin menukarkan _yeoja_ galak sepertinya dengan _yeoja_ lain"

_PLAKK_

Sebuah pukulan dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo mendarat secara tidak _elite _di lengan Jongin.

"Jadi kau mau menukarku? Aissh! Kau ini benar-benar _namja_ _pervert _menyebalkan!", Kyungsoo frustasi dan mencubiti pipi Jongin. Mungkin tak puas jika hanya sekedar memukul lengan Jongin tadi.

"_Appo_ Kyung! Lepaskan aku! Kalau kau tidak mau ditukar, berarti kau mau menerimaku kan?", tanya Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Jongin dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jongin gemas melihat wajah sebal Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat imut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Panggil aku Jongin saja, _ne?_ Aku terbiasa dengan nama itu sekarang", kata Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_", balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa tinggal di _mansion _mulai sekarang", kata Jongin.

"_MWO_? Tinggal di _mansion_? Berdua dengan Chanyeol?", Baekhyun terkejut dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat melebar.

"Kalian bisa tinggal dengan kami", balas Jongin sembari melirik Kyungsoo yang masih memanyunkan bibir _sexy _nya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja, Kkamjong!", bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius, Kyung. Kalau bisa, kita secepatnya pindah kesana dan segera berlatih. Tempat itu dirancang khusus untuk kita latihan. Dan tenang saja, disana ada banyak kamar jadi kau tidak usah khawatir jika penyakit _pervert _ku kumat", Jongin menyeringai.

"Hmm..kupikir Jongin benar. Kita memang harus segera berlatih. Bagaimana Baekki? Kau mau kan kita pindah ke _mansion?", _tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu. Berpikir keras untuk beberapa saat.

"_Arraseo_. Aku mau!"

"Baiklah baiklah..jika Baekhyun mau, aku juga mau", kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

* * *

"Kau lama sekali Kyung! Aku sampai lumutan menunggu disini!", Jongin menggerutu pada Kyungsoo yang baru keluar rumah menuju ke mobil putih Jongin. Sudah satu jam Jongin berdiri di samping mobilnya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

"_Mian_, Jongin. Aku harus mencari alasan yang jelas agar aku diizinkan keluar rumah. Itu tidak gampang", kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja", Jongin akhirnya mengalah. Segera ia masukkan barang-barang Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil.

_KRIUUUK_

"Suara apa itu?", tanya Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo sudah di dalam mobil dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hehe, _I'm hungry_, Kkamjong. Belikan aku makanan, _ne?"_

Ternyata suara aneh itu adalah suara perut lapar Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas lemah.

.

.

.

.

"Ini daftar menunya. Silahkan dipilih"

"Suho!", Jongin memekik begitu melihat wajah pelayan di _restaurant_ tempat ia dan Kyungsoo makan malam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Mencoba terbiasa dengan Jongin yang suka tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil orang dengan nama aneh.

"_Neo_? Kau Kai kan?", tanya pelayan yang disebut Suho oleh Jongin.

"_Ne_. _Aigoo_! Hari ini aku beruntung sekali! Tadi siang aku menemukan Phoenix, dan sekarang menemukan si pengendali air!"

_Kim Joonmyeon_

_Nama di EXO-PLANET nya adalah Suho. Si pengendali air yang badannya tergolong pendek ini adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah restaurant ternama._

_Keluarganya tidak tergolong kaya sehingga ia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan langsung bekerja sejak lulus dari senior high school._

_Suho termasuk pribadi yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Sosok pribadi dewasa dan bijaksana yang dibutuhkan oleh EXO._

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami ke _mansion _daripada harus membayar biaya sewa rumah"_, _tawar Jongin setelah mereka berbincang sejenak.

Joonmyeon tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pindah ke _mansion _mu saja. Tapi, aku belum menemukan pasanganku"

"Santai saja. Kau cari perlahan pasanganmu itu. Setiap hari kau tetap bekerja disini. Jadi jangan khawatir. Kau tidak akan melewatkan takdirmu", balas Jongin. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon berada di mobil untuk menuju _mansion._

Mobil Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti karena ada keributan di tengah jalan. Saat ini sudah pukul 11 pm sehingga jalanan relatif sepi.

"Ada apa itu?", tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin.

"_Molla_. Lebih baik aku periksa. Kyung, kau tetap disini saja. Biar aku dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang keluar"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Jongin.

Jongin keluar dari mobil bersama Joonmyeon dan berjalan menuju arah keributan.

.

.

"Ya! Kau ini _yeoja_ tapi tak tahu diri sekali?"

"_Cih_! Kau yang tak tahu diri! Beraninya hanya dengan _yeoja_ sepertiku!"

"Ini wilayah kami! Jangan seenaknya kau dan _club dance _konyolmu itu menggunakannya!"

"Sejak kapan kau membeli wilayah ini? Dasar brengsek!"

_PLAAAKK_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi seorang gadis berparas ayu. Tamparan itu berasal dari tangan pria yang bertengkar dengannya.

_NYUUUT_

Joonmyeon memegangi bagian bawah lutut kanannya karena bagian itu terasa bereaksi ketika melihat gadis yang baru saja ditampar oleh seorang pria.

"_Hyung_, _gwaenchanayo_?", tanya Jongin khawatir melihat Joonmyeon tampak meringis.

"_Gwaenchana_. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya", Joonmyeon tersenyum.

Gadis yang ditampar tadi terpaksa kabur karena berandalan-berandalan yang melawan ia dan teman-temannya terlalu kuat.

Joonmyeon tampak panik karena kehilangan gadis itu dari tatap matanya.

"Kita cari dia _hyung_", ajak Jongin.

"_Andwae_. Ia takdirku. Aku sendiri yang harus menemukannya. Pulanglah. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah kelelahan", Joonmyeon mulai berjalan menjauhi Jongin untuk mencari sosok gadisnya.

.

.

"Permisi. Apa kau tahu siapa nama _yeoja_ yang kau tampar tadi?", tanya Jongin pada pria yang tadi bertengkar tadi setelah ia melihat Joonmyeon pergi.

"Tentu saja! Dia Zhang Yixing. Seorang _dancer _jalanan yang sangat payah! Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Anni_. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

_Zhang Yixing_

_Gadis China yang sejak kecil tinggal di Korea karena orang tuanya merantau ke negeri ginseng tersebut._

_Malangnya, orang tua Yixing tetap tak mampu memperbaiki taraf hidupnya sehingga gadis berdimple itu harus banting tulang untuk bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari._

_Jika malam tiba, ia menjadi seorang dancer jalanan untuk menghibur dirinya. Kemampuan dance nya tidak bisa diremehkan. Yixing adalah tipe gadis dewasa dan baik._

Jongin kembali ke mobil. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat sudah masuk ke mobil dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas.

"Kau kelelahan? Kita segera pulang"

Jongin membelai lembut pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sampailah mobil Jongin di depan sebuah _mansion _super mewah bercat putih.

Jongin menengok ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis mungil itu masih betah menutup mata bulatnya. Jongin tersenyum manis.

Ia lalu keluar dari mobil, kemudian berjalan membuka pintu di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan menggendong Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut di atas sebuah ranjang _king size. _Ia memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo.

"Kau seperti malaikat kalau sedang tidur. Padahal kalau sedang bangun kau seperti nenek sihir. hihi. _Jaljayo_..", ucap Jongin sebelum keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

.

.

_Mansion _yang akan ditempati 12 anggota EXO adalah _mansion _yang sangat mewah dan besar. Disitu terdapat 6 kamar mewah yang siap untuk digunakan. Berbagai fasilitas juga telah siap. Ruang-ruang lain juga menunjukkan kesan yang sangat mewah.

Disekeliling _mansion _terdapat halaman yang sangat luas dan hijau karena keseluruhan ditanami rumput. Beberapa sudut halaman juga terlihat berwarna karena adanya bunga warna-warni.

* * *

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrt..._

Getaran ponsel membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya pagi itu.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Jongin! Aku sudah menemukan pasanganku. Cepat jemput kami"_

"Ya Oh Sehun! Panggil aku _hyung_! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

_"Terserah kau saja! Yang penting cepat jemput kami!"_

Pip

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia lalu melangkah malas ke kamar mandi untuk segera mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia bergegas turun ke lantai satu.

Langkah kakinya sempat terhenti di tengah-tengah tangga saat ia mencium aroma harum masakan.

"Siapa yang memasak pagi-pagi begini?"

Ketika langkah kakinya sampai di dapur, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pemandangan.

Mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok wanita sedang berkutat dengan masakannya. Rambut hitamnya diikat tinggi dan sepertinya mengenakan _apron _berwarna _soft purple _yang sangat _cute._

Jongin tersenyum setelah bisa menyimpulkan siapa sosok cantik itu walaupun hanya melihat dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun?", pertanyaan Jongin mengagetkan sosok itu.

"_Aigoo,_ Jongin! Kau mengagetkanku!", sosok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada Jongin.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Kyung? Nyenyak?"

Sosok itu ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Ia tiba-tiba menunduk dan larut dalam kesibukannya memandangi sandal rumah berwarna _pink_ miliknya.

"Ehm..bukankah kemarin aku ketiduran di mobil? Kenapa saat bangun aku sudah di kamar?", tanyanya. Masih setia memandang sandal imutnya.

Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Aku yang menggendongmu. _Wae_? Mau mengucapkan terimakasih?"

Pertanyaan Jongin yang menurutnya kepedean langsung membuatnya mendongak dan segera membalikkan badannya untuk lanjut memasak.

"Kalau tidak ikhlas, lain kali tidak usah membantu!"

"Hahaha, aku ikhlas Kyung. Sangat ikhlas malah"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum, Kim Jongin!", gertak Kyungsoo.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Bel _mansion _berbunyi dan mengganggu kegiatan Jongin untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Lelaki tinggi itu segera berjalan menuju pintu utama _mansion._

_Cklek_

"Selamat pagi, Jongin!"

Suara nyaring yang cukup memekakan telinga Jongin di pagi hari.

"Selamat pagi _noona_. Bisakah kau mengurangi _volume _suaramu? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Jongin mempersilahkan dua tamunya -Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Huwaaa..ini istana ya? Besar dan mewah sekali!"

Akhirnya jiwa _ndeso _seorang Byun Baekhyun keluar. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Lagi-lagi suara pekikan di _mansion _besar itu.

"Kyungsoo! Hwaaa..kau sudah disini rupanya? Apa yang semalam kau lakukan dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"_Noona_ jangan berpikir macam-macam! Sekarang bawa saja barang-barangmu ke kamar. Kau sekamar dengan Kyungsoo saja. Disini hanya ada 6 kamar", Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun me-merah-kan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin sekamar dengan Kyungsoo?", kali ini Baekhyun menggoda Jongin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Baekki? Apa kau tidak mau sekamar dengan Kyungsoo dan ingin sekamar denganku?", akhirnya si tiang listrik berjalan -Chanyeol- angkat bicara.

_PLETAK_

Sebuah jitakan telak mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Sudah sudah. _Hyung_, kau sekamar denganku saja. Ayo aku antar. Dan kau Kyung, antar Baek _noona_ ke kamar kalian. Masakanmu sudah matang kan?", tanya Jongin.

"_Omo_! Aku baru menyadari bahwa kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah!", Baekhyun belum juga bosan dengan kegiatan menggodanya.

* * *

"_Hyung_, _noona_..kami pergi dulu, _ne_? Kami harus menjemput Sehun dan pasangannya", pamit Jongin pada ChanBaek _couple_.

"Oke Kkamjong! Pergilah...bawa mereka kemari", balas Chanyeol.

"Ya! Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!"

Perkataan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit _blushing_ karena merasa dianggap _special _oleh Jongin. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo merutuki pipinya yang gampang memerah jika dekat dengan Jongin.

"Oh iya _hyung_. Semalam aku bertemu Suho _hyung_. Mungkin hari ini dia akan datang kesini. Tunjukkan satu kamar padanya, _ne_?", pinta Jongin dan dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jongin, memangnya Joonmyeon _oppa_ pergi kemana semalam?", tanya Kyungsoo saat ia dan Jongin dalam perjalanan menjemput Sehun.

"Ia mencari pasangannya. Ternyata penari jalanan yang kemarin membuat keributan adalah pasangannya", jelas Jongin.

"_Mwo_? _Jinjja_? Pasangan Joonmyeon oppa adalah seorang _dancer? _Woaaa.._daebak_! Keren sekali kalau bisa menari! Kalau ia sudah datang ke _mansion, _aku akan berguru padanya!", Kyungsoo berkata dengan antusias.

"Kenapa harus menunggunya? Kekasihmu ini kan bisa menari dengan sangat baik", goda Jongin yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Memangnya siapa kekasihku?", tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau ini Kyung! Cepat atau lambat kau akan tertarik padaku!", Jongin menyombongkan diri.

"Sepertinya itu akan lambat", kata Kyungsoo.

"Lambat kau bilang? Kalau memang lambat, kenapa kau sering _blushing _jika ada di dekatku?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Semua yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Bagaimana ia bisa membantah jika sudah seperti ini?

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah mati kutu.

"Aku benar-benar bisa menari Kyung. Kapan-kapan ku tunjukkan padamu, _ne_?", tawar Jongin.

"_Cih_! Kau mau pamer?", Kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil terus fokus menyetir.

.

.

.

.

"Aissh! Kau baru datang? Rambut kami sampai berubah jadi _blonde _gara-gara menunggu!", Sehun menggerutu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Rambut kalian memang dasarnya seperti itu! Seenaknya menyalahkanku!", balas Jongin pada duo _blonde _di depannya.

"Sudahlah Kkamjong! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja!", Kata Kyungsoo.

"Bwahahaha..Kkamjong? Nama yang bagus _noona_! Aku juga akan ikut memanggilnya Kkamjong!", Sehun tertawa puas dengan nama 'Kkamjong'.

"Kau akan mati kalau menggunakan nama itu! Hanya _my_ _baby_ yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu!", timpal Jongin.

"Kkamjong! Kapan kau akan berhenti menggodaku?", Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan terus digoda akhirnya mencubit dengan gemas perut Jongin hingga si empunya terus tertawa karena geli.

"Hahaha..lepaskan aku, _baby_! Aku geli! Hahaha", Jongin terus tertawa.

"Ya! Jika mau berpacaran jangan disini!", bentak Sehun.

Kyungsoo melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun.

"Hehe. _Mianhae_ Sehunnie..", kata Kyungsoo.

"_MWO_? Sehunnie? Kau mau menukarku dengan Sehun? Begitu?", Jongin tersulut emosi.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila jika terus denganmu!", Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Ia mencoba menghilangan emosinya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Huft..Sehun, kau belum mengenalkan gadis di sebelahmu pada kami", kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Ah iya! Ini Xi Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo _noona_. Luhan ini lebih tua dari kita semua", tutur Sehun.

"Kau tahu dia lebih tua tapi tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'noona'_. Dasar maknae durhaka!", kata Jongin.

"Hei Kkamjong! Aku juga lebih tua darimu tapi kau tak pernah memanggilku _noona_!", Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Ah _baby_! Aku tak mau memanggilmu _noona_. Aku jadi seperti _namdongsaeng-_mu kalau aku memanggilmu begitu", Jongin merajuk.

_Xi Luhan_

_Gadis cantik yang berasal dari China. Saat ini ia berprofesi sebagai guru vocal bagi anak-anak. Ya, pekerjaan itu dilakoninya demi bertahan hidup. Maklum, Luhan tinggal seorang diri di Korea. Keluarganya tinggal di China._

_Luhan memiliki paras yang imut dan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda daripada umur aslinya. Matanya indah seperti mata rusa. Dan jika diperhatikan, wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Sehun. Usia keduanya terpaut 4 tahun tapi muka Luhan sangat menipu hingga tingkat keimutannya sama dengan Sehun._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"Hwaa..kalian akhirnya kembali!", celetuk Baekhyun setelah membukakan pintu _mansion_ untuk 4 orang yang baru saja pulang.

"Jongin! Kau sudah kembali akhirnya!", seorang pria berjalan mendekat dan menyapa Jongin. Orang itu adalah Joonmyeon.

"Eh, _hyung_ sudah kemari? Apa _hyung_ berhasil mendapatkan _dancer _itu?", tanya Jongin.

"_Ne_, ia sedang di kamar membereskan barang-barangnya. Kami baru datang"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya, _noona_ dan _hyung_, ini Sehun dan Luhan _noona_. Sehun, kau sekamar dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_ saja, dan Luhan _noona_, kau sekamar dengan Yixing _noona_ saja", pinta Jongin dan diangguki oleh semuanya.

* * *

Malam telah tiba. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjangnya sekarang.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_, Baek?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmm..hubungan kami masih teman, Kyung. Tapi kurasa aku mulai menyukainya. Terlepas dari takdir yang mempertemukan kami, kurasa aku tetap akan menyukainya jika bertemu dia di luar takdir ini", balas Baekhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Baru kali ini sahabatnya terlihat kasmaran begitu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau bahkan belum pernah serius pacaran kan? Tapi kurasa Jongin itu baik", kata Baekhyun.

"Entahlah Baek. Bagaimana bisa aku ditakdirkan dengannya?"

"Jangan begitu Kyung. Pasti lama-lama kau akan menyukainya", goda Baekhyun.

Selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo memegang kalung yang Jongin pakaikan padanya. Memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, dan memikirkan kemungkinan perasaannya pada Jongin.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kalungnya bereaksi. Cahaya biru keluar dari kalung itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersihir dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Kyungsoo terbangun di wilayah yang asing. Banyak bangunan di sekitarnya. Bangunan gedung berbagai ukuran dan berbagai bentuk. Ada yang mewah, tapi ada juga yang tampak kumuh._

_"Dimana ini? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat tempat ini. Apa ini di luar Korea?", pikirnya._

_Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan yang tergolong ramai. Banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang. Mulai dari mobil, truk, sepeda motor, dan beberapa kendaraan asing yang belum pernah ia lihat. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung saat melihat kendaraan-kendaraan unik yang berlalu lalang._

_Kriiiiingggg..._

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbangun karena suara alarm. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

_"Ternyata hanya mimpi", _batin Kyungsoo.

**TBC**

* * *

**Terimakasih buat yang udah sempat meninggalkan komentar. Diusahakan selalu fast update kok ini.**

**Review again, please..**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4 EXO is complete!

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 4:**

**Akhirnya seluruh member EXO terkumpul! Tapi di sisi lain, Blackpearl semakin mengancam bumi. Benteng pelindung bumi sudah semakin tipis!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbangun karena suara alarm. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

_"Ternyata hanya mimpi", _batin Kyungsoo.

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

"_Eonni_ pandai memasak rupanya", ucap Kyungsoo pada gadis _ber-dimple_ bernama Zhang Yixing yang sedang asyik mengiris sayuran di dapur.

"Aku terbiasa hidup mandiri, jadi aku belajar memasak sejak kecil", balas gadis itu.

_Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

Suara getar ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan dua gadis cantik di dapur _mansion._

Ternyata ponsel Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Segera gadis berkulit putih itu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"_Yoboseyo_"

"..."

"Jadi ia kembali ke Seoul setelah 4 tahun di China?"

"..."

"Kenapa aku harus menjemputnya? Biarkan saja ia naik taksi. Dan _eomma_ bilang ia datang dengan kekasihnya kan? Berarti ia akan baik-baik saja"

"..."

"Aissh.._arraseo_..aku akan menjemputnya di bandara"

Pip

"Siapa yang menelepon Kyung?"

"_Omo_ Jongin! Kenapa kau suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba begitu?", Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Jongin hanya nyengir dengan muka _innocent _andalannya.

"_Eomma_ menyuruhku menjemput sepupuku yang baru pulang dari China nanti jam 9"

"_Jeongmal_? Aku mau kok menemanimu", kata Jongin.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk menemaniku? Aku bisa pergi sendiri", balas Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyung..aku hanya ingin terus di sampingmu dan menjagamu"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Jongin menghadirkan rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo. Dada gadis mungil itu juga berdebar dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, lagi-lagi mukamu semerah tomat, _baby! _Aku sangat suka dengan wajah malumu itu!", goda Jongin.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku atau pisau ini menancap di kepalamu!", ancam Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat pisau dapur di tangan kanannya.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau aku mati, Kyung. Jadi, boleh kan aku menemanimu?", tanya Jongin.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja"

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, aku dan _my baby _pergi kencan dulu ya. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun disini. Ini rumah kalian juga", pamit Jongin.

"Kalian mau kencan kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan percaya dengan namja mesum ini, Baek. Aku hanya akan pergi ke bandara menjemput sepupuku", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar nada Kyungsoo yang tak terima dengan ucapannya.

* * *

"Mana sepupumu, Kyung? Jangan-jangan wajahnya berubah sampai kau tidak mengenalinya"

"Diamlah Kkamjong! Aku juga sedang mencarinya!", balas Kyungsoo sembari matanya terus berkeliaran menatap satu persatu manusia di bandara.

"Ah! Itu dia!", pekik Kyungsoo.

"Mana? _Yeoja_ pipi bakpao itu?", tanya Jongin dan dibalas dengan _deathglare _mematikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"_Eonni_!", Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri sepupunya. Mau tidak mau, Jongin mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kyung! Kukira kau tidak akan menjemputku", balas gadis berpipi tembam sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

_NYUUUT_

Lambang Jongin bereaksi ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan pria di sebelah gadis yang berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau Chen kan?", tanya Jongin.

Gadis yang berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Kau sok tahu sekali! Dia Kim Jongdae, bukan Chen!", balas sepupu Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sengitnya menatap Jongin.

"Tenanglah, Minseokie. Ya, aku Chen. Bagaimana kabarmu, tuan muda Kai?"

_Kim Jongdae_

_Pria berwajah agak sedikit kotak ini juga merupakan keturunan makhluk EXO-PLANET yang juga anggota EXO. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan petir._

_Jongdae biasa dipanggil Chen jika di EXO-PLANET. Pria itu dapat bernyanyi dengan baik. Ia tinggal di China selama 5 tahun dan bekerja sebagai penyanyi cafe disana. Meskipun lama tinggal di China, Jongdae adalah orang Korea asli._

_Kim Minseok_

_Gadis berpipi besar ini tinggal di China selama 4 tahun untuk kuliah disana. Sebenarnya kuliahnya sudah selesai sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi ia menunggu sang kekasih untuk kembali bersama di tanah kelahirannya._

_Minseok adalah gadis ramah dengan senyum tulusnya. Wajahnya sangat imut. Siapa yang menyangka gadis baby face sepertinya adalah yang tertua di antara semua anggota EXO? Wajahnya sangat menipu. Sama seperti Luhan._

"Jadi kalian sudah perpacaran bahkan sebelum takdir ini dimulai? Menyenangkan sekali!", pekik Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun Kyung. Kau iri? Hahaha", Minseok menyombongkan diri.

"Kalau kau iri, segera saja kita berpacaran, _baby!", _goda Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas malas mendengar godaan Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kami harus menemui keluarga kami dulu sebelum ikut ke _mansion. _Kami tak ingin mereka menunggu kami. Ya, meskipun _appa_ ku sudah tahu tentang takdir ini", kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah, kami akan mengantar kalian pulang dulu", kata Jongin.

Minseok dan Jongdae mengangguk.

* * *

"Nanti kami akan menyusul ke _mansion. _Yang penting kami sudah punya alamatnya. Nanti aku akan membawa mobilku", kata Minseok saat mobil Jongin sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebelumnya mereka sudah mengantarkan Jongdae pulang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Minseok turun dari mobil.

Setelah itu Jongin kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kyung, kita ke rumahku ya? _Eomma_ ingin bertemu denganmu", ajak Jongin saat keduanya mulai beranjak menjauh dari depan rumah Minseok.

"_M-mwo_? Ke-ke rumahmu?"

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Kau takut bertemu calon mertuamu?", goda Jongin.

"_Anniya_. Hanya saja, kita bahkan belum menjalin hubungan apapun saat ini", kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak masalah. _Eomma_ hanya ingin bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo. Bukan dengan kekasihku. Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air, Kyung. _Arra_?", pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin yang fokus menyetir. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"Jongin-ah! Akhirnya kau pulang!", pekik wanita paruh baya yang langsung memeluk Jongin.

"_Ne_ _eomma_. _Eomma_ merindukanku?"

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu membelai lembut pipi Jongin, putra satu-satunya yang sangat ia rindukan karena sudah lama tak menemuinya.

"Tentu saja. Rumah ini sepi sejak kau pergi", kata ibu Jongin.

"Eh? Apa ini pasanganmu? _Aigoo_.._neomu_ _yeppeo_! Beruntung sekali kau Jongin!", pekik ibu Jongin.

"Beruntung apanya? Tak bisakah aku menukarnya dengan _yeoja_ lain, _eomma_?"

_PLETAK_

Pertanyaan bodoh Jongin membuahkan sebuah jitakan di kepalanya. Jitakan dari Kyungsoo tentunya.

"Kau selalu ingin menukarku? Menyebalkan sekali kau Kkamjong!", gertak Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ibu Jongin terkekeh geli melihat kedua insan muda itu.

"Hahaha. Jangan begitu Jongin. Dalam hatimu kau sangat beruntung kan mendapat _yeoja_ cantik seperti ini? Sok jual mahal sekali kau!", ibu Jongin menimpali.

Jongin hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, dia memang merasa beruntung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sikap Kyungsoo yang seolah selalu ingin menerkamnya membuat ia meragukan keberuntungannya itu. _Poor _Jongin.

"Jadi, kau Do Kyungsoo kan?", tanya ibu Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, _annyeong hasimnikka_ _ahjumma_. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_", Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Manis sekali kau. Panggil _eomma_ saja, _ne_? Ayo kita masuk", ajak ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Dalam hatinya, ia kaget karena diminta memanggil ibu Jongin dengan sebutan _'eomma'_.

* * *

"_Eomma_ mu ternyata baik dan lembut. Tidak seperti dirimu, dasar hitam!", kata Kyungsoo saat berada dalam perjalanan. Ia dan Jongin menghabiskan sore hingga malam di rumah Jongin. Bercerita banyak hal dengan ibu Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasa senang. Ibu Jongin begitu lembut dan menerima Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Kyungsoo yang memang supel dan mudah bergaul tentu langsung akrab dan dekat dengan ibu Jongin meskipun keduanya baru sekali bertemu. Bahkan Jongin merasa diabaikan saat kedua wanita itu berceloteh ria. Sekali lagi, _Poor _Jongin.

"Aku sebenarnya baik dan lembut. Tapi entah kenapa, aku menjadi berubah sejak mengenalmu", balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Tatapan Kyungsoo mendadak sulit untuk diartikan.

"Jadi, aku membawa pengaruh buruk padamu?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sendu dan serius.

Jongin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo segera menyalakan lampu _sign _mobilnya untuk menepi di pinggir jalan dan berhenti. Ia lalu menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam.

"Bukan begitu, Kyung. Aku hanya berubah karena aku merasa begitu bahagia sejak mengenalmu. Bukan perubahan negatif", kata Jongin dengan lembut. Dan benar saja. Kyungsoo merasakan kelembutan yang luar biasa yang membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Jongin jarang sekali bersikap lembut padanya selama ini. Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa sepertinya sifat asli Jongin memang lembut.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo malu akhirnya tersenyum dan bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tahu Kyungsoo masih butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya.

"Kita pergi ke supermarket dulu, _ne_? Sepertinya kita perlu membeli banyak bahan makanan karena penghuni _mansion _sudah semakin banyak", usul Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung di mobil tadi kini sudah lenyap entah kemana. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo yang tampak semangat memasukkan barang belanjaan ke dalam _trolley. _Satu fakta tambahan dari Kyungsoo yang Jongin tahu, gadis mungil itu sangat suka berbelanja bahan makanan. Ya, karena ia suka memasak pastinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Jongin berhenti dan membuat Kyungsoo juga berhenti mendorong _trolley _nya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, _ne_? Aku ingin bertemu seseorang", pinta Jongin. Ia tak menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bingung.

"Kris!"

Jongin memekik heboh begitu ia sudah cukup dekat dengan seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan berambut _blonde. _Pria yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Kai!"

Pekiknya tak kalah heboh dan segera berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku tak percaya akan bertemu denganmu disini", kata pria itu.

"Kau adalah orang terakhir. Aku sudah menemukan semuanya dan sekarang semua sudah ada di _mansion", _jelas Jongin.

"Kau rupanya cukup hebat! Siapa namamu di bumi ini? Aku Wu Yifan", kata pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jongin. Panggil Jongin saja karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu", balas Jongin sembari menyambut uluran tangan Yifan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul ke _mansion _setelah menemukan pasanganku", kata Yifan.

"Kau belum menemukannya?"

"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku"

_Wu Yifan_

_Pria yang sangat tinggi. Memiliki nama Kris di EXO-PLANET. Ia memiliki kekuatan anti gravitasi yang membuatnya dapat terbang. Selain itu, ia juga menguasai elemen api. Seperti Chanyeol._

_Di bumi, Kris lahir di keluarga kaya. Ia orang Kanada tapi bekerja di Korea. Saat ini ia berprofesi sebagai seorang model._

_Kris dianugerahi paras yang tampan dan wajah kharismatik yang membuat banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya. Selain itu, ia juga bagus dalam hal olahraga._

"Jongin! Kau ini seenaknya meninggalkanku!"

Jongin sontak membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo mendorong _trolley _nya dengan raut kesal.

"_Mianhae_, _baby. _Aku baru saja bertemu dengan anggota EXO yang lain", jelas Jongin.

"Woaaa..bukankah kau Wu Yifan? Model asal Kanada yang bekerja di Korea?", Kyungsoo memekik heboh sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk dengan semangat ke arah Yifan.

"_Ne_, Wu Yifan _imnida_", Yifan membungkuk sopan.

"Jangan terlalu sopan, _hyung_. Kami bahkan lebih muda darimu", pinta Jongin.

"Kau ternyata jauh lebih tampan daripada yang aku bayangkan!", Kyungsoo masih heboh melihat Yifan. Jongin geram melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi seorang _fangirl._

"Ayo pulang! Ia harus mencari pasangannya dulu sebelum ikut ke _mansion", _ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak kecewa tapi ia menurut pada Jongin.

.

.

.

Mobil Jongin masuk ke garasi _mansion. _Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak membantu Kyungsoo membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Kenapa dia?", gumam Kyungsoo.

Saat ini _mansion _sudah sangat ramai. Penghuninya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang menonton tv, bermain game, menyanyi...

_Aigoo_..ramai sekali!

"Kyung! Kau membawa barang banyak sekali! Kenapa Jongin tidak membantumu?", tanya Minseok sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _mansion_.

"_Molla_. Dia tiba-tiba diam saja sejak dari supermarket"

.

.

.

_Cklek_

"Kau kenapa, Kkamjong?", tanya Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jongin. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!", jawab Jongin ketus.

"_Arraseo_. Kau kenapa, Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia menutup matanya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di atas matanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tega sekali membiarkan Kyungsoo membawa barang belanjaan sebanyak itu sendirian", kata Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Mungkin sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan takdirku. _Appa_ ku pasti salah memberikan kalung itu padanya"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Sepertinya pria yang _hobby _tersenyum itu bisa memahami keadaan Jongin.

"Jadi kau begini karena Kyungsoo?", tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ia tak pernah menyukaiku, _hyung_. Ia selalu membentakku. Bahkan ia justru tergila-gila pada _namja_ lain", kata Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau sedang cemburu rupanya", goda Chanyeol.

"_A-anniya_. Aku hanya sedang meratapi nasibku"

Pembelaan Jongin justru membuahkan tawa yang keras dari mulut lebar Chanyeol.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Jongin! Pertama, _appa_ mu tak mungkin salah memilih pasanganmu. Kedua, kau tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan semudah itu. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu perasaan Kyungsoo hanya dari pengamatan sepihakmu itu? Itu tidak akurat!", kata Chanyeol.

Jongin menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan serius. Terpaksa Chanyeol menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang serius sekaligus memelas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Jongin.

"Astaga! Apa ini yang menjadi _leader_ EXO? Begitu lemah hanya karena wanita? Astaga astaga..aku sama sekali tak percaya!"

"Ya! Aku tak memintamu untuk menghinaku, _hyung_! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!", bentak Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mencoba sabar pada kelakuan _leader-_nya yang sangat konyol itu.

"Mudah saja. Ungkapkan perasaanmu. Minta ia menjadi kekasihmu. Kalau ia mencintaimu, ia akan menerimamu. Gampang kan?", jelas Chanyeol. Segera ia berbaring dan mulai memejamkan mata. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masing termenung.

"Tidak semudah itu, _pabbo!", _gumam Jongin

* * *

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"_Nuguseyo_?", tanya Luhan yang membuka pintu _mansion_.

"_Annyeong_, Wu Yifan _imnida._ Aku anggota EXO. Dan ini Huang Zitao", jawab pria tinggi bernama Yifan itu.

"Hwaa..kalian anggota terakhir rupanya! Ayo masuk", Luhan mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk.

"Yifan _oppa_! Kau sudah datang?", Kyungsoo berteriak heboh melihat Yifan duduk di ruang tamu.

_"Ne,_ Kyungsoo-ya. Ah! Kenalkan ini Huang Zitao, panggil saja Tao. Dan Tao, ini Kyungsoo. Ia lebih tua darimu", jelas Yifan.

"_Annyeong_ _eonni_. Senang bertemu denganmu", Tao memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

_Huang Zitao_

_Gadis asal China yang saat ini merupakan seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Korea._

_Gadis dengan mata panda ini memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata wanita pada umumnya. Ia juga sangat ahli di bidang bela diri meskipun ia wanita. Wajahnya memang agak seram, tapi sebenarnya ia gadis yang lembut dan agak penakut._

_Selain sebagai mahasiswa, ia juga sering bekerja part time sebagai make up artis. Karena itu, ia bisa bertemu dengan Yifan yang berprofesi sebagai model._

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Kai! Kau bisa menemukan semua anggota EXO dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu! Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menyebutmu bodoh! Hahaha"

Suara tawa ayah Jongin membuatnya mendengus sebal. Bisa-bisanya sang ayah bercanda dalam suasana yang harusnya serius ini?

Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tetap serius, ayah Jongin juga memasang ekspresi serius.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yesung. Tapi di bumi ini, aku disebut dengan Kim Jongwoon. Aku pemimpin EXO-PLANET dan aku juga ayah dari Kim Jongin"

_"Jadi, orang ini yang bersuara di mimpiku waktu itu? Ayah Jongin adalah pemimpin EXO-PLANET?", _batin Kyungsoo.

"Masing-masing dari kalian sudah tahu kekuatan yang kalian miliki sendiri. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan kekuatan kalian lagi jadi kalian akan mengetahui kekuatan kalian satu sama lain sehingga bisa bekerja sama. _Arraseo_?", tanya Yesung.

"_Ne_", jawab 12 anggota EXO.

"Yang pertama, Kai atau Kim Jongin. Ia memiliki kekuatan Teleportasi sehingga ia bisa berpindah-pindah tempat dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Ia bisa mengelilingi dunia ini hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Kai akan berpasangan dengan Do Kyungsoo, si pengendali tanah_. _Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan tanah yang berukuran kecil hingga tanah yang berukuran besar. Bahkan ia bisa mengendalikan tanah di seluruh bumi ini secara bersamaan. Kekuatan Kyungsoo adalah yang terbesar, jadi ia harus bisa mengembangkan kekuatannya dan belajar mengendalikannya. Selanjutnya adalah Phoenix atau Park Chanyeol dengan kekuatan apinya. Chanyeol bisa mengeluarkan sayap api sehingga ia bisa terbang dengan bebas. Chanyeol bisa membuat api keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri dan bisa mengendalikan api yang ada di lingkungan sekitarnya. Chanyeol berpasangan dengan Byun Baekhyun, si pengendali cahaya. Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari telapak tangannya dan cahaya itu bisa membunuh musuh-musuhnya. Cahaya yang keluar itu bisa berukuran sangat besar hingga bisa saja memusnahkan semua orang yang melihatnya", Yesung mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Selanjutnya adalah Odult atau Oh Sehun. Sehun bisa mengendalikan angin. Ia bisa menciptakan pusaran angin dengan tangannya sendiri. Juga bisa menghasilkan angin yang besar dengan hanya meniup menggunakan mulutnya sendiri. Sehun berpasangan dengan Xi Luhan, si ahli telepati. Luhan bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang lain hanya dengan sekali tatap. Ia juga bisa menggerakkan benda-benda dengan sekali tatap. Selanjutnya ada Suho atau Kim Joonmyeon. Suho adalah pengendali air. Ia bisa menghasilkan air dari tubuhnya sendiri, juga bisa mengendalikan air di bawah permukaan tanah maupun di atas permukaan tanah. Joonmyeon berpasangan dengan Zhang Yixing. Yixing adalah satu-satunya anggota yang bukan tipe petarung. Kekuatannya adalah _healer _atau penyembuh. Ia bisa menyembuhkan seluruh makhluk hidup yang terluka dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Luka separah apapun bisa ia sembuhkan. Tapi ingat, Yixing tidak bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati", lagi-lagi Yesung mengambil nafas.

"Selanjutnya adalah Chen atau Kim Jongdae, si pengendali petir. Ia bisa mengeluarkan petir dari jari telunjuknya. Petir itu bisa berukuran besar. Ia juga bisa mengendalikan petir yang berasal dari langit. Jongdae berpasangan dengan Kim Minseok, si pengendali es. Selain bisa mengendalikan es yang ada di lingkungan sekitar, Minseok bisa mengubah air menjadi es, juga bisa membekukan manusia dan memecah manusia beku itu sehingga nyawa manusia itu melayang seketika. Yang terakhir adalah pasangan Kris atau Wu Yifan dengan Huang Zitao. Yifan memiliki kekuatan anti gravitasi yang membuatnya mampu terbang tanpa bantuan sayap. Ia juga bisa mengendalikan api seperti Chanyeol. Lalu Tao adalah pengendali waktu. Ia bisa sesuka hati menghentikan waktu dan menjalankannya lagi. Ia harus bisa mengatur agar ia bisa mengendalikan waktu orang lain sedangkan waktunya sendiri tetap berjalan. Itu ada _setting _khusus yang harus dipelajari", pungkas Yesung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kekuatan kita begitu luar biasa", kata Minseok. Masih merasa tak percaya pada takdirnya sendiri, juga takdir semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki kekuatan telepati", imbuh Luhan.

"Setiap pasangan harus menyatukan kalung yang dimiliki masing-masing untuk bisa ditempel di pohon kehidupan. Tapi, kalian belum bisa melakukannya jika setiap pasangan belum saling mencintai dan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih", jelas Yesung.

"Jadi, kami harus secepatnya menumbuhkan rasa cinta di antara kami?", tanya Sehun. Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, jika cinta itu sifatnya terpaksa dan hanya kepura-puraan, kalung itu tetap tak bisa menyatu", jelasnya. Ada raut gusar dari setiap anggota EXO. Kecuali Minseok dan Jongdae tentunya. Mereka kan memang pasangan kekasih.

"Kami akan menyatukan kalung kami bersamaan dengan kalian. Benarkan, Minseokkie?", tanya Jongdae pada Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Kami akan menunggu kalian. semangat! _fighting!", _kata Minseok, menyemangati member-member lain yang terlihat lesu dan takut.

"_Ahjussi_, dimana letak pohon kehidupan itu?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah suasana ruang tengah itu sempat mencekam gara-gara semua member larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_, Kyungsoo-ya. Bukankah aku ini calon _appa_ mu? Hahaha. Aku tidak tahu dimana letak pohon kehidupan itu. _Appa_ ku meninggal sebelum sempat mengatakan padaku tentang letak pohon itu", jawab Yesung. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan", kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja, Kyungsoo", pinta Yesung.

"Em..sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apa benar _ahjussi_ pernah masuk ke mimpiku dan memberikanku sebuah bisikan?"

Yesung menghela nafas.

"Kenapa tetap memanggilku _ahjussi_? Tapi baiklah. Ya, aku memang pernah masuk ke mimpimu. Tapi hanya suaraku saja yang masuk. Aku tidak tahu saat itu kau bermimpi apa", jelas Yesung.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu aku bermimpi aneh. Aku berada di suatu tempat. Ehm..seperti puncak gunung. Disana semuanya hancur. Seluruh pohon terbakar dan tak ada yang tersisa. Tapi, aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku melihat sebuah pohon besar tetap hidup dengan rindang. Daun-daunnya tetap hijau. Sama sekali tidak terbakar dan mati seperti pohon-pohon yang lain"

Sontak Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"K-kau! Kau yang terpilih, Kyungsoo! Itu pohon kehidupan! Pohon kehidupan memilihmu untuk menemukannya!", pekik Yesung dengan nada bahagia. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau tahu gunung apa yang kau pijak saat itu?", tanya Yesung.

"_Mollayo_. Aku bahkan belum pernah mendaki gunung. Yang aku ingat, di puncak itu terlihat kepulan asap putih, mungkin asap _solfatara. _Jadi menurutku, itu gunung berapi yang masih aktif", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Itu satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada. Kalian harus mencari tahu tentang gunung itu"

"Tapi _appa_, bagaimana caranya? Banyak gunung berapi aktif di dunia ini", kata Jongin.

"Cari informasi tentang seluruh gunung berapi aktif di dunia ini. Kemungkinan gunung itu ada di luar Korea", balas Yesung.

"Atau mungkin, Jongin harus berteleportasi dari satu gunung ke gunung yang lain. Ajak Kyungsoo jadi ia bisa mengenali puncak gunung itu dan bisa menemukan pohon kehidupan", usul Yifan.

"_Shireo_! Itu melelahkan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!", bantah Jongin. Jongin masih kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi ia langsung menolak usul yang diajukan Yifan. Yaaah..Jongin masih belum _move on _dari galaunya waktu itu ternyata.

"Dewasalah Kai! Setelah ini kau yang akan memimpin EXO. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Kau yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin EXO. Jalani takdirmu dengan bijak!", kata Yesung dengan tegas.

"Tujuan kalian adalah memusnahkan _Blackpearl. _Jadi, kalian harus menunggu _Blackpearl _masuk ke bumi untuk bisa memusnahkan mereka. Kekuatan pohon kehidupan tidak bisa menjangkau daerah luar bumi", jelas Yesung.

"Kapan _Blackpearl _akan datang ke bumi?", tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak lama lagi. Setelah mereka tiba di bumi. Mereka akan membuat kerusuhan. Bencana alam terjadi dimana-mana karena ulah mereka. Juga terjadi perang maupun pemberontakan karena mereka mempengaruhi pikiran manusia. Itu dilakukan agar kalian keluar dari persembunyian lalu merebut kalung kalian. Ingat, _mansion _ini sudah diselimuti oleh pelindung transparan sehingga tak satupun _Blackpearl _yang bisa masuk. Tapi, jika ada kerusuhan yang mereka buat, kalian harus keluar dan menyelamatkan manusia, juga harus tetap melindungi kalung kalian", jelas Yesung.

* * *

"Hahaha, rupanya 12 anggota EXO sudah terkumpul. Daehyun, tambah kekuatan untuk menghancurkan benteng yang menyelimuti bumi. Benteng itu sudah semakin tipis dan lemah. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua!"

"Baik, Yongguk-ssi"

**TBC**

* * *

**aku berusaha selalu fast update karena aku sendiri sebel kalau ngikutin fanfiction yang update nya kelamaan. hehe.**

**makasih yang udah ninggalin komentar :)**

**KaiSoo moment nya masih kurang banyak gak nih? emang sengaja dibikin ****_step by step _****sih hubungan mereka biar ada kesan alaminya. jadi gak kecepeten gitu alurnya :D**

**tapi tenang aja, semakin lama semakin banyak moment mereka. harap sabar.**

**review again, please :)**

**review kalian adalah semangat buatku^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Story 1

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 5:**

**Chapter ini special buat story nya ChanBaek, SuLay, sama ChenMin. Ayo para shipper merapat!^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Hahaha, rupanya 12 anggota EXO sudah terkumpul. Daehyun, tambah kekuatan untuk menghancurkan benteng yang menyelimuti bumi. Benteng itu sudah semakin tipis dan lemah. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua!"_

_"Baik, Yongguk-ssi"_

**THIS IS CHAPTER 5!**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Kau mau kemana, Jongin?", tanya Minseok pada Jongin yang akan keluar dari _mansion._

"Aku bosan disini. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar _noona_", jawabnya.

Ya Tuhan! Kkamjong kita masih _bad mood _rupanya.

Sejak kepulangannya dari supermarket dengan Kyungsoo tempo hari, tak sekalipun mereka berdua terlihat berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan '_say hi' _pun tidak. Anggota EXO yang lain tentu dapat melihat semua itu dengan jelas. Bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menghindar, semuanya tahu hal itu. Tapi yang tidak mereka tahu adalah, kenapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersikap seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Kyung, sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Jongin?", tanya Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo dan para gadis lain yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka akan memulai ritual para gadis pada umumnya yaitu: MENGGOSIP!

"Benar _eonni_. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Jongin sangat cuek dan dingin", imbuh Tao yang sedang duduk santai sambil memeluk boneka panda tersayangnya.

"_Molla_. Dia memang aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak memahaminya. Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan apapun", jawab Kyungsoo dengan acuh.

"Kyung, jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu kan kalau kita harus segera menyatukan kalung-kalung kita semua? Kalau kau dan Jongin terus menjauh, bagaimana bisa kalian jadi sepasang kekasih?", tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Memangnya _eonni_ sendiri sudah jadi kekasih Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun pada Luhan membuat gadis bermata rusa itu terdiam. Mati kutu dia!

"Sudahlah jangan saling menggoda. Disini yang sudah berpasangan kan baru Minseok _eonni_ dan Jongdae", kata Yixing. Berusaha menengahi supaya tak terjadi perang dunia antar para gadis cantik itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Dimana Jongin? Kenapa hari ini ia tidak masuk kuliah? Sudah 5 hari ia tak pernah bicara apa-apa padaku. Apa salahku sih? Apa gara-gara aku selalu membentaknya? Lebih baik aku coba meneleponnya.

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau sedang di luar area. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan._

_Aigoo_..kenapa nomornya tidak aktif? Dimana dia sebenarnya?

Ah! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkannya begini? Aku juga tiba-tiba rindu pada godaan-godaan darinya.

Oh Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan sih!

Kyungsoo PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

**ChanBaek Story**

"Baekkie!"

Suara berat Chanyeol menggema di kantin kampus.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Semua yang ada di kantin jadi memandangmu aneh, kau tahu?"

"Hehe, _mian_. Ayo ikut aku. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu", ajak Chanyeol. Ia menarik lembut lengan Baekhyun, membawanya keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke atap?", tanya Baekhyun saat ia dan Chanyeol berada di atap salah satu gedung kampus.

Chanyeol diam. Ia malah melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun dan meraih sebuah gitar, lalu duduk di kursi yang sepertinya sengaja ia siapkan.

Ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of really was for the hell of the fun  
On the carousel, so around I spun_

_With no directions just tryna get some  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
This is how I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly I ended up with none_

_There's no much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking baby, I should get it out  
And I don't wanna sound redundant, but I was wondering  
If there was something that you wanna know_

_But never mind that, we should let it go  
'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode  
And all the bad thoughts, just let them go  
Go, go_

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_Hands down, there will never be another one  
I been around, and I never seen another one  
Look at your style, they ain't really got nothing on  
And you out, and you ain't got nothing on_

_Baby, you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop, now think about it_

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even went out there to Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show_

_And just like that girl you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know  
Know, know_

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl, you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
No other girls on my brain, and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls all over the world  
I could be chasing, but my time would be wasted  
They got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby_

_Yeah, and that's just how we do it  
And I'ma let this ride _

_(Nothing On You – B.O.B ft Bruno Mars)_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi dengan suara pas-pasan namun dengan kemampuan luar biasa dalam urusan memetik senar gitar, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berlutut di depannya dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan karena takdir dari EXO-PLANET. Bukan pula karena tujuan untuk menyatukan kalung kita. Tapi karena ini, Baek. Karena ini selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali bersamamu. Ini selalu merasa nyaman ketika melihat senyummu. _Saranghae_, Byun Baekhyun", Chanyeol berkata sambil mendongak menatap mata Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun di dadanya. Meminta gadis itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang sangat kencang.

"Ehm..Park Yeollie. Ini juga bukan karena takdir yang menurutku aneh, juga bukan karena masalah kalung. Tapi aku..aku juga mencintaimu. _Nado saranghae_, Park Chanyeol"

mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berdiri dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Dan...

_CHU~~_

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman pertama yang manis.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_MWO_? Kau sudah jadian dengan Park Chanyeol? Kau hebat sekali, Baek!", Kyungsoo berbinar setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan si tiang listrik dengan paket senyum lima jari itu.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana ia menembakmu!", pinta Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ehmm..dia bermain gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Permainan gitarnya luar biasa, tapi suaranya sangat payah. Kau tahu kan suaranya sangat berat? Mungkin sama beratnya dengan berat bada Minseok _eonni._ Aku saja sampai tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Mungkin itu juga karena aku yang tak terlalu fasih berbahasa Inggris. Hehe. Tapi harus kuakui. Ia menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati. Sangat tulus", Baekhyun bercerita dengan serius namun senyuman terus tampil di bibir tipisnya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Kegiatan dua sahabat itu terganggu oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu kamar mereka.

"Masuk"

_Cklek_

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?", tanya Yixing yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"_Anniya_. Kau tidak mengganggu kami, _eonni._ Kami hanya sedang bercerita dan sedang senang saja karena akhirnya Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol _oppa_", jelas Kyungsoo.

"_Jeongmal_? Kalian sudah berpacaran? Waaah.._chukkae_! Aku turut senang!"

"_Gomawo eonni_", balas Baekhyun.

"Ehm..sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuan kalian", kata Yixing.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu, _eonni_?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Joonmyeon _oppa_ mengajakku makan malam. Aku mohon bantu aku berdandan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah berdandan. Ya..aku termasuk gadis _tomboy_. Hehe", kata Yixing malu-malu. Terlihat jelas pipi putihnya bersemu merah.

"Waaah..sepertinya Yixing _eonni_ akan segera menyusulmu, Baek! Ia akan segera berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon _oppa_!"

Kata-kata Kyungsoo membuat Yixing semakin merona.

"Haha, tenang _eonni_. Kami akan membantumu berdandan. Aku bisa membantumu dalam urusan _make up, _dan Kyungsoo akan memilihkan gaun untukmu. _Eomma_ nya Kyungsoo seorang desainer, jadi jangan ragukan selera Kyungsoo di bidang _fashion_", kata Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo_ Baekhyun-ah..Kyungsoo-ya"

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk memoles wajah polos Yixing dengan peralatan _make up _miliknya. Baekhyun memang pandai dalam hal itu. Si ratu _eyeliner _itu memiliki 1001 peralatan _make up _yang siap mengubah Yixing menjadi seorang putri yang cantik.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo sibuk memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk Yixing.

.

.

"Nah! Sudah selesai. Kyung, bagaimana gaunnya? _Make up _nya sudah selesai", tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. _Eonni_, coba pakai gaun ini", Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah gaun pada Yixing dan langsung diterima. Yixing segera mengganti bajunya dengan gaun yang dipilihkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Woaah.._neomu yeppeo_! Kau sangat cantik _eonni!",_ Baekhyun memekik girang begitu melihat Yixing sudah berganti baju.

Yixing bagaikan seorang putri dalam dongeng. Rambut _dark brown _panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sedikit ikal di ujungnya. _Make up _tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya menambah kesan cantik pada Yixing. Gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda turut menambah aura kecantikan gadis China itu.

"Joonmyeon _oppa_ akan terpesona! Aku yakin!", kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**SuLay Story**

"Kau cantik sekali, Yixing", puji Joonmyeon ketika keduanya sampai di sebuah _restaurant._

"_Gomawo oppa_"

.

.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing melangkah masuk ke dalam _restaurant. _Yixing terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon sengaja memilih sebuah _private room _disana. Untuk bisa makan malam di _private room _itu, tentu saja Joonmyeon harus merelakan uang tabungannya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?", tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, para pelayan mengantarkan beberapa menu yang sebelumnya telah dipesan. Keduanya lalu makan dalam hening.

Setelah selesai, Joonmyeon menepukkan tangannya tiga kali dan secara otomatis sinar lampu yang terang berubah menjadi redup. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar lantunan musik dance yang menggema.

Yixing terkejut saat dirinya mendapati Joonmyeon mulai melepas jas hitamnya dan juga dasi yang sedari tadi melingkar manis di lehernya. Bahkan ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya.

Mata Yixing semakin melotot karena Joonmyeon tiba-tiba melakukan _sexy dance _untuknya!

Ia bergerak di sekitar tempat duduk Yixing. Yixing bahkan harus sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat ia melihat ekspresi Joonmyeon yang sangat memaksakan diri untuk terlihat _sexy. _Beberapa kali Joonmyeon menoel dagu maupun hidung Yixing secara jahil untuk menggoda gadis manis itu. Oh ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba si _angelic face _bergerak erotis begitu? Yixing benar-benar _shock._

Setelah musik berhenti mengalun. Joonmyeon berlutut di hadapan Yixing. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena sangat malu.

Perlahan, ia membuka tangannya walaupun wajahnya masih merah.

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Sungguh. Aku merasa gila saat melakukan semua ini. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk melakukan ini semua demi dirimu, _dancer _terhebat bagiku. Karena aku...karena aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing"

Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. Ia hanya seorang penari jalanan sebelum ini. Tapi sekarang, ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat _special._

Ia tersenyum lembut memandang Joonmyeon yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyeon"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pemandangan pagi ini di _mansion _tampak agak lain dari biasanya.

Baiklah, pemandangan pasangan Jongdae-Minseok yang sedang saling menyuapi makanan memang sudah biasa. Tapi pemandangan pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang sedang asyik ber_-selca _dan juga pemandangan pasangan Joonmyeon-Yixing yang sedang bermain gitar bersama dengan mesranya, merupakan pemandangan baru.

"Jadi mereka sudah resmi?", tanya Luhan. Menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Tao yang memandangi pasangan-pasangan itu.

Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk lemah. Ada rasa iri dalam hati mereka.

"_Noona_, nanti siang temani aku beli _bubble tea, ne_?", tanya Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

"Boleh aku ikut, Sehunnie?", tanya Kyungsoo. Mengganggu HunHan couple.

"_Andwae_! _Noona_ kan tidak suka _bubble tea! Noona_ pergi saja dengan si hitam"

Perkataan Sehun menohok dalam hati Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi dengan si hitam? Ia saja terus mendiamkan Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini. Uuuh.._poor _Kyungsoo.

.

.

Minseok dan Jongdae yang saling menyuapi makanan tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya karena mereka berdua teringat dengan masa lalu mereka. Masa saat mereka resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih.

**Flashback for ChenMin Story**

_Jongdae merupakan penyanyi di salah satu kafe. Ia tinggal di China seorang diri dan harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri._

_Selain menjadi penyanyi kafe, Jongdae juga merupakan asisten pelatih vocal di salah satu universitas di China. Dan disitulah ia mengenal seorang Kim Minseok yang membuatnya jatuh hati._

_8 Oktober 2011_

_Pukul 5 pm Minseok baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ia sendirian di kelas saat itu. Setelah ia membereskan barang-barangnya, ia bergegas keluar dari kelas. Ia berjalan melewati koridor yang telah sepi._

_Langkah kakinya terhenti pada langkah ke 3 saat matanya menemukan kertas berwarna pink dan berbentuk hati tertempel di dinding. Karena penasaran, ia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana._

_"Your hand fits in mine. Like it's made just for me"_

_Minseok mengerti tulisan berbahasa Inggris itu. Tapi yang tak ia mengerti, siapa yang menulisnya? Dan untuk siapa ini ditulis?_

_Minseok tak mau peduli tentang semua itu. Gadis berpipi bakpao itu akhirnya kembali melangkah._

_Baru 7 langkah, ia kembali berhenti setelah kembali mendapati kertas yang serupa dengan yang tadi ia temukan dan masih ia bawa. Ia kembali mengambilnya dan membaca tulisannya._

_"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you"_

_Minseok menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan._

_Ia berhenti ketika kakinya tepat melangkah 8 kali. Kembali ia menemukan kertas yang sama. Kali ini tertempel di pintu Hall kampus. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil tulisan itu dan membacanya._

_"If I let you know I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you. Open this door!"_

_Minseok mengernyit bingung. Apa ia yang disuruh membuka pintu? Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang dituju oleh si penulis misterius?_

_Tapi Minseok tetap nekat membuka pintu Hall itu karena ia sudah penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Ia melangkah masuk dan menghadap ke panggung yang terletak di bagian depan Hall._

_Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang memakai setelan jas berwarna putih. Pria itu duduk menghadap sebuah grand piano yang juga berwarna putih._

_Selang beberapa saat, pria itu mulai memainkan pianonya dan bernyanyi..._

_Menyanyikan lagu "Little Things" milik One Directions._

_"Hei..bukankah ini suara Jongdae? Dan bukankah tulisan-tulisan di kertas yang tadi adalah bagian dari lirik lagu ini?", batin Minseok._

_Ya, yang sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain piano di depan adalah Kim Jongdae._

_Seperti biasa, pria itu menyanyi dengan sempurna dan membuat Minseok terpesona._

_Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Jongdae turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekati Minseok yang masih jatuh dalam pesonanya._

_Minseok baru sadar dari perangkap pesona suara Jongdae saat pemuda bermuka kotak itu sudah tepat berada di depannya. Matanya terbelalak saat Jongdae tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya._

_"Kau butuh 3 langkah untuk menemukan kertas pertama. Angka 3 itu berarti waktu yang telah kita lewati untuk saling mengenal yaitu 3 bulan. Lalu kau butuh 7 langkah lagi untuk menemukan kertas kedua. 7 langkah itu berarti jumlah kunjunganmu di kafe tempatku bekerja, yang selalu berakhir dengan kita mengobrol sampai larut malam. Kuanggap itu kencan. Dan terakhir, kau butuh 8 langkah untuk menemukan kertas ketiga. Angka 8 memiliki garis yang tak terputus, itu melambangkan cintaku padamu yang juga tak terputus. Saranghae, Kim Minseok"_

_Mata Minseok kembali membulat setelah mendengar pengakuan cinta yang sangat manis dari Jongdae. Matanya sudah berair sekarang karena menurutnya semua itu sangat romantis._

_"Nado. Nado saranghae, Kim Jongdae"_

**Flashback end**

Tiba-tiba Minseok dan Jongdae saling pandang gara-gara mengingat kenangan manis itu. Keduanya lalu tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

**TBC**

* * *

**Haloo..saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru!**

**maaf ya disini KaiSoo moment nya libur dulu. chapter depan mereka comeback kok.**

**maaf juga kalau story dari masing-masing couple nya kurang greget. gak bisa bikin yang amat sangat manis. hehe.**

**chapter depan bakal diisi sama story nya KaiSoo, HunHan, sama KrisTao.**

**gak bakal lama kok^^**

* * *

**makasih yang mau ninggalin komentarnya.**

**chapter ini sama chapter depan pokoknya isinya manis-manis aja. abis itu baru mulai yang agak tegang.**

**Review please :)**

**aku butuh saran buat bisa bikin moment yang manis dan romantis. hehe**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Story 2

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 6:**

**Chapter ini special buat story nya KaiSoo, HunHan, sama KrisTao. Ayo para shipper merapat!^^**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Flashback MinSeok Story.._

_Tiba-tiba Minseok dan Jongdae saling pandang gara-gara mengingat kenangan manis itu. Keduanya lalu tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh cinta._

**THIS IS CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

**HunHan Story**

.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di taman dengan _bubble tea _di tangan masing-masing. Menikmati waktu hanya berdua saja.

"_Noona_, aku tidak pernah menduga bisa bertemu dengan penggila _bubble tea _sepertimu. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sama gilanya denganku dalam urusan _bubble tea"_

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku juga. Kau masih ingat tidak? Dulu aku sengaja membeli banyak _bubble tea _untuk anak-anak di panti asuhanmu. Tapi apa mereka semua tidak menyukai _bubble tea. _Terpaksa waktu itu kita berdua menghabiskan _bubble tea _yang jumlahnya puluhan itu. Hahaha", Luhan tak bisa menahan tawa mengingat masa lalunya. Luhan adalah guru _vocal_ di panti asuhan Sehun. Itulah mengapa ia sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama. Dulu mereka hanya berteman biasa. Sehun sendiri kaget ketika lambangnya bereaksi saat Luhan datang ke panti asuhan, sehari setelah kedatangan Jongin. Ya, karena lambang itu baru saja terbentuk, jadi pada pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa terpaksa untuk menghabiskan _bubble tea _sebanyak itu bersamamu, _noona_", nada bicara Sehun yang serius membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan dalam-dalam. Dan itu membuat gadis China itu sedikit merasa salah tingkah.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengakhiri kontak matanya dengan Luhan. Ia segera membuka resleting ransel hitam yang dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah benda. Tak lama kemudian, ia memberikan benda itu pada Luhan. Luhan tak lantas menerima pemberian Sehun karena ia masih bingung.

"_Noona _tahu? Ini adalah _cup bubble tea _milik _noona _saat kita pertama kali menikmati _bubble tea _berdua", ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum. Ya, yang dibawa Sehun saat ini adalah sebuah _cup bubble tea _yang setengah bagiannya terisi oleh pasir pantai yang berwarna putih. Bahkan di _cup _itu juga masih menancap sedotan plastik di tutup _cup _nya. Selain berisi pasir pantai yang berwarna putih, di atas pasir itu juga terdapat tiga lembar kertas berbentuk bulat, seukuran dengan _cup bubble tea, _dan berwarna biru muda. Kertas tersebut ditumpuk dengan rapi.

Luhan memandang Sehun dan _cup bubble tea _yang dibawa Sehun secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil _cup bubble tea _itu.

"Buka tutupnya, dan baca tulisan dalam kertas-kertas itu satu persatu", pinta Sehun. Luhan dengan ragu mengangguk, lalu membuka tutup _cup _secara perlahan. Dan mengambil satu kertas yang terletak paling atas. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

_"Noona, aku sangat mencintai bubble tea. Kau tahu kan?"_

Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam kertas itu. Ia paham betul kecintaan Sehun pada minuman yang satu itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mengambil kertas selanjutnya. Dan Luhan pun menurut. Kertas kedua bertuliskan:

_"Tapi, apa noona tahu apa yang lebih aku cintai daripada bubble tea? Ehm..aku malu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi aku lebih mencintai noona daripada semua bubble tea di dunia. Maukah noona menjadi kekasihku?"_

Mata Luhan terbelalak membaca tulisan itu. Ia menatap lekat mata Sehun yang menyipit karena pria muda itu terus tersenyum manis.

"Sehun, ak-"

"Ssst..baca kertas selanjutnya", Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Ia tetap tersenyum.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar, Luhan mengambil kertas terakhir dan membacanya:

_"Temukan sebuah benda yang aku kubur di dalam pasir pantai ini. Kalau kau menerimaku, pakai benda itu. Kalau kau menolakku, buang benda itu ke kolam yang ada di taman ini"_

Luhan lagi-lagi memandang Sehun. Tapi tak lama kemudian, tangannya terulur dengan pelan untuk masuk ke pasir pantai di dalam _cup bubble tea _dan mulai mencari benda yang ada di dalamnya.

Luhan menemukannya! Ya! Menemukan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah _sapphire blue _kecil yang bertengger di atasnya. Di dalam cincin itu terukir inisial S & L.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian berdiri. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk menuju ke kolam kecil yang ada di taman itu. Sehun terkejut. Senyum manisnya pudar.

Luhan berhenti ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan kolam. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar cincin itu dan...

_BYUUURR_

Cincin itu masuk ke kolam.

Sehun menganga dibuatnya. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin menahan tangisnya.

Luhan kembali berjalan ke arah Sehun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda kurus yang sedang menunduk itu. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke hadapan wajah Sehun.

"Cincin ini ukurannya pas", kata Luhan dengan terus tersenyum. Di jari manisnya terpasang cincin dari Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap gadis bermata rusa itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"K-kau? La-lalu apa yang kau lempar tadi?", tanya Sehun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Uang koin", jawab Luhan dengan santainya.

Sehun tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Matanya sudah berair karena ia sempat frustasi tadi.

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?", tanya Sehun.

Luhan tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

**KrisTao Story**

Saat ini Yifan sedang berada di ruang _make up _salah satu gedung stasiun TV swasta di Korea. Ia terlihat sedang di _make up _oleh seorang gadis.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat tampan, Yifan _ge_", puji gadis itu.

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Xie xie_, Tao. Kau juga cantik seperti biasa", balas Yifan. Memuji gadis yang ternyata adalah Tao.

"Aku bahkan tidak memakai _make up. _Bagaimana bisa aku cantik?", tanya Tao.

"Kau selalu cantik. Kapanpun..dimanapun.."

.

.

"Wu Yifan! Sekarang giliranmu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan saling memuji yang dilakukan Yifan dan Tao.

.

Wu Yifan, model yang sedang naik daun di Korea, memang sedang kebanjiran job akhir-akhir ini. Seperti sekarang. Ia sedang menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah _variety show._

"Yifan-_ssi_, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang model yang diidolakan para gadis?", tanya salah satu MC _variety show._

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Aku sendiri tidak merasa tampan, tapi mereka selalu menyebutku tampan"

Jawaban jujur Yifan mengundang tawa dari seluruh manusia yang ada disana. Termasuk Tao yang mendengarnya di _backstage._

"Dari sekian banyak fans yang kau miliki, apa ada yang menarik hatimu?", tanya MC itu lagi.

"Untuk urusan hati, aku tertarik pada seseorang yang bukan fans ku. Aku justru tertarik pada seorang gadis yang tadi membantuku di ruang _make up. _Kurasa aku jatuh hati padanya"

Jawaban frontal Yifan membuat semua yang mendengarnya membelalakkan mata. Tak terkecuali panda lucu kita, Huang Zi Tao.

"Ehm..selama aku menghadiri acara _variety show _seperti ini_, _selalu aku yang diberi pertanyaan. Sekarang, bolehkah aku yang bertanya?", tanya Yifan usai ia membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana terkejut.

"Eh? Kau mau bertanya apa padaku, Yifan-ssi?", tanya MC acara itu.

"Haha. Aku bukan ingin bertanya pada Anda. Aku ingin bertanya pada seseorang. Bolehkah?", tanya Yifan lagi.

MC itu masih bingung. Ini di luar _scenario. _Tapi tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun ragu.

"Baiklah. Sebelum bertanya, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Ehm..untuk seseorang yang tadi membantuku di ruang _make up, _aku ingin jujur padamu bahwa aku..aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dan kalimat Yifan kembali mengejutkan semua orang! Heei..ini acara _live! _Dan Yifan baru saja menyatakan cinta!

Semua orang yang ada disana tercengang. Tapi MC berusaha mencairkan suasanya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Acara _variety show _itu akhirnya selesai. Kini Yifan berada di ruang _make up _untuk membersihkan _make up _nya. Tentu saja yang membantunya adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"_Ge_, tadi siapa yang kau maksud?", tanya Tao saat ia membersihkan wajah Yifan dengan kapas. Yifan tersenyum lembut.

"Memangnya siapa yang tadi membantuku di ruang _make up?", _Yifan justru bertanya balik.

Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sebelumnya menghapus sisa _make up _di wajah tampan Yifan. Menyadari si panda sedang bengong, Yifan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Tao.

"Tadi aku terlalu frontal ya? Tapi itu semua dari hatiku..", kata Yifan yang membuat Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tao, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara merangkai kata. Tapi intinya, aku mencintaimu Tao. Sangat"

Pengakuan cinta Yifan membuat mata panda Tao membelalak. Mulutnya pun menganga untuk beberapa saat.

"A-aku..aku juga mencintaimu _ge_.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang 2 hari belakangan ini selalu ia tempati. Ya, ia memilih pulang ke rumah karena suasana hatinya yang tak kunjung membaik.

_Drrrt...drrrt...drrrt..._

Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Kyung! Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang tiduran, Baek. _Wae_?"

_"Apa kau tahu? Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan eonni, juga Yifan gege dan Tao sudah resmi berpacaran"_

"_Jinjja_? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Itu artinya, hanya tinggal aku yang statusnya tidak jelas?"

_"Begitulah. Bagaimana statusmu bisa jelas kalau sekarang saja kau memilih kabur ke rumahmu?"_

"..."

_"Kau masih disana, Kyung?"_

"_Ne_, aku masih disini. _Waeyo_?"

_"Kami bersepuluh akan mengadakan makan malam bersama di Wolf Cafe nanti malam. Kau datang ya? Kami akan mentraktirmu"_

"Kau bercanda? Kau mau aku melihat kalian bersepuluh bermesraan? Kau mau aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tidak laku?"

_"Hahaha..nasibmu mengenaskan sekali! Sudahlah..yang penting kau datang. Anggap saja ini untuk menghibur suasana hatimu yang buruk. Dandan yang cantik ya! Karena kami semua pun akan tampil mempesona malam ini"_

"Aku tidak mau, Baek. Kalian makan malam sendiri saja dengan pasangan kalian"

_"Kyung, kumohon kau datang. Apa kau malas bertemu Jongin? Kurasa dia tidak akan datang karena kami semua tidak bisa menghubunginya"_

"_Mwo_? Tidak bisa menghubungi Jongin? Apa ia tidak ada di _mansion?"_

_"Makanya jangan kabur, Kyung! Kau kabur 2 hari kan? Sudah 2 hari juga ia tidak pulang ke mansion. Saat kami bertanya pada Yesung ahjussi, katanya ia juga tidak tahu keberadaan Jongin. Nanti kita akan membicarakan masalah Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah leader kita. Datang ya?"_

"Huft..baiklah. Aku akan datang"

_"Huaaa..gomawo Kyung! Sampai jumpa nanti malam"_

Pip

"Sebenarnya pergi kemana kau, Kim Jongin? Aku merindukanmu...", gumam Kyungsoo. Raut sedih tercetak jelas di wajah ayu nya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Aigoo_..anak eomma cantik sekali. Kau mau berkencan ya, _chagi_?", tanya ibu Kyungsoo saat melihat putri tunggalnya menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Kyungsoo tampil dengan anggun seperti ini adalah salah satu keajaiban!

Lihatlah ke arah Kyungsoo maka kau akan terpesona!

Kyungsoo mengenakan _dress _biru muda selutut dengan lengan yang pendek. Di bagian perutnya dihiasi beberapa permata berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang hitam, panjang, dan lurus dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. _Make up _tipisnya membalut wajah ayu alaminya. Jangan lupakan mata bulat indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir _pink _yang memang sejak lahir dimiliki gadis itu.

"Aku hanya akan makan malam dengan teman-temanku, _eomma_", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah gaun rancangan _eomma_ ini sangat cantik? _Aigoo_..harusnya kau berkencan malam ini!"

Lagi-lagi ibunya memuji gaun hasil karyanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Wolf Cafe_**

Kyungsoo memasuki cafe mewah itu.

_"Cafe yang indah dan mewah, tapi kenapa sangat sepi? Dan dimana teman-teman yang lain? Apa aku datang terlalu awal?", _batin Kyungsoo yang heran karena suasana cafe yang sangat sepi. Disana sama sekali tidak ada pengunjung. Hanya beberapa pelayan saja yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo semakin melangkah masuk. Matanya menangkap para pelayan yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bertuliskan: _Employees Only!_

Itu tandanya ia tidak boleh ikut masuk kesana kan?

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi karena memang Baekhyun tidak memberitahu nya tentang kursi mana yang sudah mereka _booking._

_Pet_

Jantung Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika listrik tiba-tiba mati. Dengan gusar, ia berusaha berdiri dan meraba-raba sekitar. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan karena bisa saja ia menghancurkan cafe ini jika ia tetap nekat berjalan dalam kondisi gelap.

Pandangan mata Kyungsoo teralihkan ke sebuah tempat yang tiba-tiba bercahaya. Seketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara musik.

Indera penglihatannya menangkap sesosok pria berjas hitam dengan mengenakan topi di kepalanya, berjalan di bawah seberkas cahaya yang bersinar. Satu-satunya cahaya di cafe itu. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena jarak tempat duduk Kyungsoo dengan pria itu cukup jauh.

Pria berjas yang tidak dapat dilihat wajahnya itu mulai menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama.

_Girl, I can't explain what I feel  
Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby yeah_

_haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyojige mandeulji  
nomanisseumyon yonghwasoge juin-gong  
nol borodallyoganeun eksyonsinirado jjigeulgot chorom nan machi yongungi dwen gotchorom_

non nege wanbyok sangsanghebwasso  
hamkkeramyon ottolkka yeah  
nan noman gwenchantago malhejumyon modu wanbyokhe oh baby

_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte  
no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo  
ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe  
noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa  
hega gado dari gado jolde anbyonhe  
nan bogiboda ujikhage mideullamjaraneun-gol  
non algedweltenikka_

Pria itu masih terus bergerak dengan sangat indah. Seperti berusaha menyampaikan makna dari lagu yang berputar dengan sangat dalam.

Di luar lagu yang memang memiliki makna dalam tersebut, Kyungsoo merasakan makna yang tulus dan penuh arti berhasil disampaikan oleh pria itu.

Kyungsoo bahkan seperti bisa mengerti makna gerak tubuh pria itu. Bahkan jika tak ada lagu yang berputar sekalipun, sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa memahami makna yang ingin disampaikan tersebut hanya dengan melihat gerakan _dance _si pria misterius.

_I don't know why joldejogin igamjong  
nega senggakjocha hesseulkka  
ne gyote isseultte nan jomjom dedanhan namjaga dwedo bitnaneun gol_

_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte  
no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo  
ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_ganjor-hi barago barandamyon  
i-rwojilkka donghwayegichorom  
yongwonhan dulmane happy ending happily ever after  
namaneun nol midojugo jikyojugo dallejulkke  
nipyoni dwelkke  
nigyoteso jolde anttona_

_I lost my mind noreul choeummannasseultte  
no hanappego modeun-goseun get in slow motion  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_meil geudewa sumaneun gamjongdeureul-lanwojugo bewogamyo  
ssaugo ulgo anajugo  
nege mar-hejwo ige sarangiramyon_

_sesangnamjadeul modu nalburowohe  
noreul gajin nega jiltuna jukgennabwa  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
nolaraboneun-gol ige sarangin-gol  
aichorom nol jaju utgemandeulgo  
chingguchorom nol gajang pyonhage mandeulkkoya  
My babe, baby babe, baby baby  
mar-hejwo nege what is love_

_(What Is Love - EXO-K)_

Setelah lagunya habis, pria itu berdiri mematung dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Masih di bawah berkas cahaya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Tentu ia lebih mematung. Pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat layaknya sebuah konser _dance _solo. Pria misterius itu adalah _dancer _terhebat menurut Kyungsoo. Makanya tak heran jika saat ini mata Kyungsoo masih melebar dan mulutnya pun masih menganga. Sangat tersepona? Tentu saja iya!

Kejutan lagi-lagi menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia yang masih terperangah dengan tarian dahsyat pemuda misterius itu semakin terkejut karena dua mata bulatnya tiba-tiba ditutup oleh seulas kain dan kain itu diikat di belakang kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?"

Kyungsoo meronta pada seseorang yang menutup matanya dengan kain dan saat ini sedang menyeretnya secara paksa, sepertinya menaiki sebuah tangga yang menuju atap cafe. Kyungsoo terus meronta tapi tak dihiraukan oleh orang itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia dan orang misterius yang menyeretnya tiba di atap cafe. Perlahan, kain penutup mata itu dibuka. Selagi Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, sosok yang menarik Kyungsoo itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Hingga saat Kyungsoo berbalik untuk memaki sosok itu, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana.

Kyungsoo berbalik lagi ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ada seorang pria dengan jas hitam dan topinya -sepertinya ia adalah _dancer _yang membuat Kyungsoo terperangah tadi- yang wajahnya ditutup oleh topeng berwarna _silver_, menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Selanjutnya, alunan musik lembut berputar di atap itu.

Lagu yang mengalun lembut itu adalah lagu yang sangat manis...

Lagu berjudul _You're So Beautiful _milik Joe Cocker. Lagu yang sangat sesuai untuk berdansa.

Lagu itu mengalun diikuti dengan ratusan lampu warna warni yang menyala di sekeliling pagar pembatas atap cafe itu. Suasana yang amat sangat romantis.

Dan karena lagunya sangat sesuai untuk berdansa, pria misterius itu 'memaksa' Kyungsoo untuk berdansa dengannya. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dibuatnya.

Pria itu meletakkan dua tangan Kyungsoo di bahunya, dan tangannya sendiri ia letakkan dengan manis di pinggang Kyungsoo. Keduanya mulai mencoba bergerak sesuai dengan irama lembut lagu yang diputar.

Mata Kyungsoo berusaha mengenali mata pria yang terlihat dari lubang kecil topeng _silver _yang dipakai pria itu.

Tapi karena cahaya yang sangat remang, Kyungsoo tak dapat mengenali mata itu.

Lagu berhenti berputar setelah durasi dua setengah menit dari lagu itu habis.

Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau itu siapa? Kenapa aneh sekali, huh?", Kyungsoo tersulut emosinya.

Pria itu tetap tak bergeming. Tetap berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo.

_Bahkan ratusan lampu yang bercahaya ini tak mampu menyinari hatiku_

_Bahkan lagu yang mengalun indah tak mampu mendamaikan jiwaku_

_Bahkan segala kemewahan tak mampu memuaskan batinku_

_Semua tak sebanding dengan dirimu_

_Sinar matamu menyinari hatiku dengan sempurna_

_Senyumanmu mendamaikan jiwaku dengan sempurna_

_Tawamu memuaskan batinku dengan sempurna_

_Aku yang tak sempurna ini, merasa lengkap karena kesempurnaanmu_

_Aku..mencintaimu.._

Serangkaian kata manis yang diucapkan oleh pria misterius yang masih berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkejut.

Suara yang familiar..suara yang ia rindukan..

"Jo-jongin.."

Pria itu membalikkan badannya. Perlahan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Saat jarak mereka tinggal satu meter, pria itu melepaskan topeng peraknya.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_, Do Kyungsoo"

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang mendengar pernyataan cinta itu. Tatapan mata di depannya itu begitu tulus. Wajah itu begitu tampan. Kyungsoo tersihir oleh keadaan ini. Keadaan yang begitu manis..

"_Na-nado sa-saranghae_..Kim Jongin"

Pria itu -Jongin- terlihat tersenyum sangat manis usai mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia segera mengeliminasi jarak yang tinggal satu meter itu, lalu mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"_Bogoshipo..neomu bogoshipo_", bisiknya.

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan hingga Jongin harus rela melepas pelukan hangat itu.

Ditatapnya bola mata bening milik Kyungsoo, lalu perlahan tapi pasti wajahnya ia dorong untuk mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketika bibir Jongin mengecup lembut bibirnya.

_CHU~~_

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya rencana ini berjalan dengan baik"

"Hwaa..mereka manis sekali! Park Yeollie! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak melakukan hal semanis ini? Hwaaa..aku iri!"

Sepuluh manusia yang mengintip hanya bisa menatap iri pada sepasang kekasih baru itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai hai..gimana story KaiSoo, HunHan, sama KrisTao nya?**

**maaf yang kalo lagi-lagi gak manis. gak berbakat bikin yang manis-manis :(**

**.**

**tapi makasih yang udah kasih saran, kritik, pujian, dan lain sebagainya. itu semangat buat aku.**

**.**

**chapter selanjutnya bakalan mulai sedikit tegang. tenang, konfliknya gak akan terlalu berat kok**

**.**

**InsyaAllah fast update terus**

**.**

**review again please :)**

* * *

**special thanks buat yang dari chapter 1 - 5 udah ninggalin review:**

**Ami JiHoon48, yoo araa, ArraHyeri, , MidnightPandaDragon1728, LeeYeon, byunpopof, Kang Hyun Yoo, keripikxo, kyeoptafadila, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH**


	7. Chapter 7 They're Coming!

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 7:**

**Blackpearl akhirnya datang dan menyebabkan bencana di bumi! EXO harus mulai bertindak!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Akhirnya rencana ini berjalan dengan baik"_

_"Hwaa..mereka manis sekali! Park Yeollie! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak melakukan hal semanis ini? Hwaaa..aku iri!"_

_Sepuluh manusia yang mengintip hanya bisa menatap iri pada sepasang kekasih baru itu._

**THIS IS CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

* * *

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat panik, Jongin? Bukankah kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Kyungsoo?", goda Chanyeol yang geram melihat Jongin mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"..."

Jongin tetap tak bicara apa-apa. hanya terus mondar-mandir seolah tak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Jongin? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk lembut bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Ne_ _baby. _Terjadi sesuatu", jawab Jongin.

"Sial! Dari tadi aku bertanya tapi terus diabaikan. Sekalinya Kyungsoo yang bertanya, langsung ia jawab. Dasar tidak adil!", gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau mau dijawab oleh Jongin, jadilah kekasihnya!", timpal Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekkie! Kau rela aku menjadi kekasih Kim hitam itu? Kau ini tega sekali menyiksaku!"

.

.

.

Semua anggota EXO duduk di ruang tengah. Suasana serius dan menegangkan sangat terasa disana.

"Mereka datang", Jongin membuka pembicaraan. Kesebelas orang lainnya hanya mematung mendengar dua kata dari mulut Jongin. Mereka tentu paham apa maksud Jongin.

"Lalu, apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Joonmyeon.

"Segera satukan kalung kita, dan lindungi baik-baik agar mereka tak merebut satupun dari kalung kita. Lalu Kyungsoo, kau ikut aku mencari pohon kehidupan. Dan yang lainnya, kalian sudah diberitahu tentang ciri gunung berapi yang dimaksud Kyungsoo kan? Kalian cari informasi tentang gunung dengan ciri-ciri itu di internet. Tidak ada main-main lagi. Ini serius. Setelah ini, bencana akan datang berhamburan"

Kyungsoo menatap sendu kekasihnya yang baru saja memberi perintah itu. Ia genggam jemari Jongin untuk memberinya kekuatan secara mental.

Selanjutnya, mereka semua menyatukan kalung dengan masing-masing pasangan mereka. Dan benar saja, masing-masing kalung menyatu dengan sendirinya. Dua lambang saling bergabung membentuk lambang baru yang tampak lebih kokoh.

"Biarkan para _namja_ yang memakai dan melindungi kalung-kalung itu", pinta Jongin.

6 pria itu serentak mengambil kalung mereka masing-masing dan memakainya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

10 manusia terlihat sibuk di _mansion. _Sesuai perintah Jongin, mereka mencari informasi mengenai gunung berapi tempat pohon kehidupan. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk berteleportasi dari satu gunung ke gunung lainnya.

"Aissh..sebenarnya gunung berapi apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo? Bukankah semua gunung berapi ciri-cirinya sama?", teriak Chanyeol mulai frustasi.

"Sudah cari saja. Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo _noona_ juga mati-matian mencari di luar sana", kata Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan gunung berapi yang dimaksud Kyungsoo _eonni_ itu ada di luar planet bumi!", celetuk Tao.

Yifan yang mendengar kata-kata polos Tao segera mengelus rambut sebahu milik Tao.

"_My_ _sweety _panda, pohon kehidupan itu ada di bumi. Jadi gunung berapinya juga pasti ada di bumi", jelas Yifan.

Tao hanya bisa menunduk malu karena kepolosan yang luar biasanya tadi.

Sementara para _member _lain terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos kekasih Yifan.

"_Aigoo, _pandamu ini lucu sekali, Yifan _ge. _Aku jadi ingin memeluknya..", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol langsung memberi _deathglare _mematikan untuk Chanyeol.

Sadar bahwa _Bacon _kesayangannya terlihat cemburu, Chanyeol segera meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Tapi _my baby _Baekkie ini tetap yang paling lucu kok. Apalagi saat sedang cemburu begini"

Gombalan Chanyeol membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jongin-ah, _gwaenchanayo_? Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja? Kau perlu istirahat", bujuk Kyungsoo. Keduanya sedang berada di salah satu puncak gunung berapi di wilayah Eropa, tepatnya di Spanyol bernama El Hierro. Namun pencarian mereka tak membuahkan hasil.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyung. Hanya saja, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kurasa kita memang harus kembali"

.

.

.

.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di dalam _mansion. _Kyungsoo memapah Jongin yang lemas karena kelelahan.

"Kalian sudah kembali? _Omo_..apa Jongin baik-baik saja?", tanya Jongdae saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah kembali.

"_Nan gwaenchana_. Sekarang semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ada yang harus kukatakan pada kalian"

.

.

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?", tanya Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk lemah.

"Mereka sudah mulai beraksi. Saat ini terjadi badai besar di sepanjang Pantai Peru. Banyak korban berjatuhan disana. Dan yang paling bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu adalah Oh Sehun. Tapi ia tak boleh pergi sendirian. Jadi aku minta Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Joonmyeon, dan Zhang Yixing kesana segera. Kalian susun rencana kalian. Sehun mengendalikan angin, sedangkan Joonmyeon mengendalikan air laut yang naik ke permukaan. Luhan dan Yixing mengevakuasi penduduk. Kalian pergilah dengan pesawat jet yang sudah disiapkan _appa_. Kita memiliki 4 pesawat jet dari EXO-PLANET. Pesawat itu bisa mendarat di tempat apapun. Di darat maupun di air, dan tak peduli kondisi landasannya. Sekarang gunakan 1 pesawat dan segera selesaikan masalah itu", titah Jongin.

"Tapi sebelumnya, biarkan aku mengobatimu, Jongin-ah. Kulihat kondisimu tidak begitu baik", kata Yixing dan diangguki oleh Jongin.

Setelah mengobati Jongin, Yixing pergi bersama 3 orang lainnya menuju Pantai Peru.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Hunhan - Sulay Side_**

"Wow! Pesawat ini terbang dengan sangat cepat!", Luhan memekik heboh.

"Tentu saja, ini kan pesawat jet. Ekspresimu itu sangat imut, Xiao Lu", balas Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan merona dibuatnya.

Saat ini mereka berempat hampir sampai di wilayah Pantai Peru.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menembus badai itu tanpa menggunakan kekuatanku", kata Sehun.

Ia lalu berdiri dan segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat bentuk lingkaran. Pesawat jet itu seketika diselubungi oleh bola udara yang berputar cepat tapi sama sekali tidak mengganggu terbangnya pesawat. Tampaknya, angin itu bersahabat dengan pesawat. Ya, karena bos mereka berada di pesawat itu tentunya.

Pesawat itu segera menembus badai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan ternyata badai itu tertembus dengan mudah. Pesawat itu akhirnya mendarat di atas puing bangunan. Karena pesawat itu memang bisa mendarat dimanapun.

"Kalian tunggu dulu disini, aku akan sedikit mengecilkan kekuatan angin ini agar kalian bisa keluar", titah Sehun.

Ia berlari keluar dari pesawat dan mulai mengendalikan angin. Dan benar saja, kekuatan angin itu mulai melemah. 3 orang lainnya segera menyusul Sehun keluar.

"Luhan _noona_ dan Yixing _noona_ segera bantu evakuasi penduduk. Aku dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ akan kendalikan badai ini. Ingat, saling menghubungi dengan alat yang sudah diberikan Jongin"

Perkataan Sehun diangguki oleh semuanya. Di telinga mereka sudah terpasang alat komunikasi jarak jauh tanpa kabel sehingga mereka bisa dengan mudah saling berhubungan.

.

.

"_Omo_..badainya besar sekali, Sehun!", Joonmyeon agak berteriak supaya suaranya terdengar oleh Sehun.

"_Hyung_, banyak air yang menyapu daratan dan menghancurkan bangunan. Kendalikan air itu agar mundur kembali ke laut. Aku akan fokus untuk mengentikan angin ini"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mendengar perintah Sehun. Ia menggunakan segenap kekuatannya untuk mendorong kembali air yang masuk ke daratan. Perlahan tapi pasti, air laut itu kembali ke laut.

Sehun juga masih berusaha fokus mengumpulkan tenaganya agar bisa menghentikan laju angin. Angin yang berhembus amat sangat kencang sehingga Sehun harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Dan berhasil, perlahan angin mulai mengecil dan akhirnya hilang.

Joonmyeon dan Sehun sudah sama-sama lemas sekarang. Mereka sudah menggunakan banyak kekuatan.

.

_"Apa kalian sudah berhasil?"_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari alat komunikasi mereka menginterupsi rasa lelah mereka.

"_Ne_, cepat kembali ke pesawat"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berempat ada di dekat pesawat.

"Hahaha, kalian lumayan juga, Odult dan Suho!"

Suara tawa membuat keempatnya mencari sumbernya.

"Daehyun!"

"Kalian mengenaliku? Ah ya! Tentu saja. Aku ini kan sangat terkenal. Hahaha", pria yang disebut Daehyun itu tertawa terbahak.

"Serahkan kalung itu dan kalian akan selamat!", imbuhnya.

"_Cih_! Kau pikir kami bodoh? Lawan kami kalau kau menginginkannya!", gertak Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku dengan melawan kutu tak berguna seperti kalian. Aku akan melawan kalian dengan ini..."

Daehyun menggerakkan tangannya dan seketika muncul beberapa warga sipil berjalan menuju Joonmyeon dan yang lainnya. Daehyun memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan darah. Ia mengendalikan darah manusia dan membuatnya bergerak sesuai kemauannya.

"Licik sekali dia!", pekik Sehun. Ia sangat kesal karena mereka tak boleh menyakiti warga sipil yang tak bersalah itu.

"Biarkan aku yang melawannya. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan pikiran untuk menahan laju darah yang dikendalikannya", kata Luhan.

Luhan segera berkonsentrasi menatap satu persatu manusia yang semakin mendekat. Ia mengerahkan kekuatan pikirannya dan berhasil membuat manusia-manusia itu diam tak lagi bergerak. Luhan tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya menghentikan kerja otak mereka sehingga aliran darahnya pun berhenti sementara dan tak lagi bisa dikendalikan Daehyun.

Daehyun menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan darah Yixing yang berdiri di belakang Luhan. Yixing yang darahnya dikendalikan bergerak maju tanpa sadar dan mencekik leher Luhan.

"ARRGHH!", Luhan memekik keras karena lehernya dicekik dengan kuat.

"LUHAN!", Sehun juga memekik setelah melihat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sehun membuat sebuah pusaran angin yang besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Daehyun.

Tepat! Pusaran angin yang sangat kuat itu menghempas tubuh Daehyun dan membuat pengaruh kekuatannya di tubuh Yixing pun berhenti. Yixing melepas tangannya dari leher Luhan dan meminta maaf.

Yixing segera menyembuhkan luka Luhan dengan kekuatannya. Kondisi Luhan segera membaik.

"Ternyata kalian lumayan juga. Kurasa sudah cukup bermain-mainnya. Aku akan menemui kalian lain waktu. Sampai jumpa", Daehyun menghilang setelah 'berpamitan'.

.

Sepeninggal Daehyun, Luhan mengembalikan kerja otak dari para warga sipil yang tadi sempat ia hentikan.

Kemudian mereka semua menuju pesawat untuk kembali ke Korea.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_At EXO's mansion_**

"Sial! Bahkan kita belum sempat berlatih dan mereka sudah mulai bergerak!", Yifan menggeram kesal.

"Tenanglah pria tinggi, yang penting kami bisa mengatasi masalah kecil itu", kata Joonmyeon.

"Kalian hebat! Belum pernah berlatih tapi sudah bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu!", puji Tao.

"Tapi aku hampir saja mencelakai Luhan _eonni", _ucap Yixing dengan kepala yang tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

"_Gwaenchana, _Yixing-ah. Bukan kau yang menyakitiku. Lagipula kau juga sudah menyembuhkanku. _Gomawo", _balas Luhan.

.

Ya, mereka semua memang belum pernah berlatih untuk menggunakan dan mengembangkan kekuatan mereka. Kecuali 6 pria yang memang sejak lahir menguasai kekuatan mereka. Beruntung, insting bertahan Luhan dan Yixing mampu membuat keduanya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

Dan meskipun mereka memang belum berlatih secara resmi, tapi semua anggota EXO sebenarnya mulai berlatih secara mandiri.

.

"Sore ini kita akan mulai berlatih", kata Jongin.

"Siapa yang akan melatih kita?", tanya Sehun.

"Nanti kau akan tahu", Jongin menyeringai kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"_Nuguseyo_?", tanya Yixing.

"Kami yang akan melatih kalian"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sebelum latihan, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Aku Choi Siwon. Tubuhku bisa berubah menjadi magnet. Aku bisa menarik besi untuk melapisiku saat bertarung, dan itu membuat kekuatanku meningkat. Di sebelah kiriku ini adalah Lee Donghae. Tubuhnya elastis sehingga ia bisa berubah bentuk sesukanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Lee Hyukjae. Ia adalah pengendali rasa sakit. Ia bisa membuat orang menjadi kesakitan hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Kekuatan kami berada di bawah kalian. Kalian lebih kuat daripada kami. Dan kami disini hanya untuk melatih kalian mengembangkan kekuatan kalian", jelas Siwon.

"Selanjutnya kami akan menjelaskan kekuatan dari musuh kalian. Tapi tunggu dulu. Xi Luhan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Daehyun adalah pengendali darah?", tanya Donghae pada Luhan.

"Karena aku bisa membaca pikirannya", jawabnya singkat.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai penjelasannya. Musuh kalian masing-masing memiliki lebih dari 1 kekuatan. Walaupun yang utama tetap hanya satu kekuatan. Yang pertama adalah Jung Daehyun. Ia bisa mengendalikan darah. Ia bisa menyiksa mangsanya dengan menahan laju darah di tubuhnya atau bisa juga menggerakkan tubuh musuhnya sesukanya. Kekuatan lain yang ia miliki adalah telepati. Meskipun telepatinya sangat lemah. Masih jauh di bawah Luhan. Lalu ada Zelo. Ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membelah diri. Maksudku, ia bisa menjadi mengkloning dirinya menjadi sangat banyak. Seperti dalam komik naruto. Hasil kloningnya pun sempurna karena mereka mempunyai level kekuatan yang sama dengan tubuh asli Zelo. Kekuatannya yang lain adalah mengendalikan api. Tapi hanya sebatas mengendalikan. Tidak bisa menciptakan. Yang terakhir adalah Bang Yongguk, leader _Blackpearl. _Ia memiliki banyak kekuatan. Kekuatan utamanya adalah Ilusi. Ia bisa membuat lawannya terjebak dalam ilusinya dan membunuhnya disana. Kekuatan lainnya adalah mengendalikan angin, air, dan es. Ya, walaupun kekuatan kalian lebih tinggi dibanding 3 kekuatan lainnya itu. Tapi kekuatan ilusinya sangat mematikan. Sangat berbahaya dan luar biasa. Yongguk adalah yang terkuat. Sudah banyak pejuang EXO-PLANET yang ia habisi dengan mudah. Mereka memiliki ratusan pasukan yang juga berkekuatan istimewa walaupun levelnya di bawah kalian. Tapi jangan remehkan hal itu karena jumlah pasukan yang mungkin mendekati angka seribu itu bisa saja mengalahkan kalian jika mereka menyerang kalian bersamaan", jelas Donghae.

"Kita akan mulai latihan kita. Mulai hari ini, setiap malam kalian akan berlatih hingga tengah malam", kata Hyukjae yang sontak dihadiahi tatapan kaget dari para 'murid' baru mereka.

.

_"Mwo? Sampai tengah malam? Aigoo..mata pandaku bisa bertambah parah!", _batin Tao.

.

_"Huh..selamat tinggal karier cemerlangku..", _batin Yifan.

.

_"Aish..itu artinya, tidak ada waktu untukku perawatan wajah?", _batin Baekhyun.

.

_"Lama-lama aku bisa lupa pada caraku tersenyum lebar", _batin Chanyeol.

.

_"Aku ingin tidur memeluk boneka rusa kesayanganku", _batin Luhan.

.

_"Aku butuh bubble tea sekarang juga!", _batin Sehun.

.

_"Semoga aku kuat menghadapi ini. Dulu saat masih suka keluyuran di jalan kan biasa sampai tengah malam juga", _batin Yixing.

.

_"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja asal dijalani bersama", _batin Joonmyeon.

.

_"Semua latihan itu pasti membuatku kurus! Berpikir positif, Minseokkie! Anggap ini diet", _batin Minseok.

.

_"Aku akan kehilangan waktu-watu senggang untuk menyanyi", _batin Jongdae.

.

_"Aku harap Jongin baik-baik saja. Wajahnya sangat tertekan akhir-akhir ini", _batin Kyungsoo.

.

_"Semoga my baby Soo bisa kuat. Aku yakin kau bisa, Kyung!", _batin Jongin.

.

Setelah acara batin-membatin yang ternyata sangat bervariasi tersebut, semuanya mulai menjalani latihan yang berat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daehyun? Kau sama sekali tidak punya _passion _untuk merebut kalung itu?"

"Mianhae, Yongguk-ssi. Aku baru bermain-main saja waktu itu. Dan menurutku itu memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertarung mati-matian. Aku hanya menjajal kemampuan mereka saja"

"Kau benar. Tapi lain kali, rebut kalung itu sampai dapat!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong..update lagi nih!**

**makasih yang udah selalu ninggalin komentar.**

**aduh..seneng nih dibilang kalo moment2 yang kemarin udah cukup manis.**

**padahal kirain itu gak manis sama sekali lho.**

**hehehe**

* * *

**terus buat konfliknya, jujur aja aku susah berimajinasi buat adegan pertarungannya. jadi maaf kalo mengecewakan.**

**aku masih belajar buat masalah begituan :(**

* * *

**bakalan update tiap dua hari sekali insyaAllah..**

**soalnya aku tipe author yang nulis full story sebelum posting. jadi emang udah kelar nulisnya^^**

**review again, please :)**

**thank you so much..**


	8. Chapter 8 I Found it!

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 8:**

**Blackpearl menyerang bumi lagi. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan letak pohon kehidupan! Kira-kira dimana letak pohon kehidupan itu?**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daehyun? Kau sama sekali tidak punya passion untuk merebut kalung itu?"_

_"Mianhae, Yongguk-ssi. Aku baru bermain-main saja waktu itu. Dan menurutku itu memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertarung mati-matian. Aku hanya menjajal kemampuan mereka saja"_

_"Kau benar. Tapi lain kali, rebut kalung itu sampai dapat!"_

**.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

Pagi hari menyapa _mansion _mewah yang ditinggali 6 pasang kekasih. Terlihat seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan kayu yang terletak di halaman belakang _mansion_.

_PUK_

Gadis yang duduk diam dan menatap lurus ke depan itu akhirnya menoleh ke samping ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Seketika senyumnya terkembang.

"Sedang apa?", tanya si tersangka penepukan.

Gadis itu hanya terus tersenyum manis dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Meminta si tersangka penepukan untuk duduk bersamanya di ayunan itu.

Dan akhirnya sosok itu menuruti keinginan sang gadis.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kyung?"

Gadis itu -Kyungsoo- menggeleng pelan.

"_Anniya_, Jongin. Aku hanya menikmati udara pagi"

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu. Mungkin itu konyol karena bahkan kita tinggal bersama. Tapi aku sungguh merindukanmu", kata Jongin.

"_Nado_. Aku juga merasa begitu. Kita terlalu fokus pada misi kita", balas Kyungsoo.

"_Baby_..aku belum sempat menanyakan ini padamu. Ehm..apa kau menyukai caraku mengungkapkan perasaanku saat itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Seketika bayangannya terbang menuju waktu dimana Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pipinya sedikit merona karena mengingat hal itu.

"Bagiku, kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu hanya dengan secarik kertas pun aku akan menyukainya", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku, _baby!", _goda Jongin.

"Aish..kau ini memang tidak bisa menerima sedikit saja kata-kata manis ya? Langsung saja percaya diri begitu!", kata Kyungsoo sebal.

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda, _chagiya_. Ehm..bagaimana dengan _dance _ku? Aku sungguh-sungguh bisa melakukannya dengan baik kan?", Jongin bertanya penuh harap.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau _dancer _terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Kau membuatku bangga", jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa tersenyum puas karena jawaban Kyungsoo.

Keduanya hening sejenak.

.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sempat mengacuhkanku waktu itu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

"Aku bodoh, Kyung. Kukira kau sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku karena sikapmu yang selalu dingin padaku. Bahkan kau mengagumi Yifan _gege_. Selalu berteriak histeris saat melihatnya. Aku kesal, Kyung..", jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Jongin, lalu menautkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemari Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Sudah tahu aku sering _blushing _bila di dekatmu, tapi kenapa bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jongin malu mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ya, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya _over confidence _tiba-tiba kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya gara-gara seorang Do Kyungsoo?

"Yang penting sekarang kau milikku. Dan kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

Kata-kata manis Jongin justru menghadirkan raut murung di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, rasa takut menyergapnya.

.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu merespon panggilanku dengan 'hm'?", Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Lalu aku harus memberi respon yang bagaimana, _baby?", _tanya Jongin.

"Lupakan saja. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu", kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja.."

Kyungsoo sejenak menghela nafas.

"Waktu itu _appa_ mu bilang bahwa aku yang dipilih oleh pohon kehidupan. Apa maksudnya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir sejenak.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi mungkin kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang tahu keberadaan pohon itu"

Giliran Kyungsoo yang berpikir usai mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Kyung! Aku merasakan aura negatif muncul di suatu tempat. Ayo kita ke dalam!"

.

.

.

.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi, Jongin? Padahal baru satu minggu kita menjalani latihan", tanya Jongdae.

"Ada ancaman bencana yang akan terjadi di Jepang. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bisa meminimalisir dampaknya. Aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo, Yifan, dan Tao", jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. Ia yang bisa meminimalisir dampaknya? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

"Memang ancaman bencana apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nanti aku jelaskan saat di perjalanan. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat"

.

* * *

.

**_KaiSoo and KrisTao Side_**

"_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Aku belum belajar teknik sebesar itu, Jongin!", Kyungsoo setengah berteriak setelah Jongin menjelaskan misi mereka kali ini. Saat ini ia, Jongin, Yifan, dan Tao sudah berada di pesawat untuk menuju Jepang.

Jongin yang melihat raut cemas di wajah kekasihnya segera menggenggam erat tangannya agar kekasihnya itu lebih percaya diri.

"Tenang _chagi_. Aku yakin kau bisa. Itu kekuatan alamimu. Lakukan saja sesuai instingmu. Aku percaya padamu"

.

.

.

Kini pesawat jet milik EXO mendarat di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas. Segera 4 anggota EXO keluar dari pesawat.

"2 menit lagi. Kyung, bersiaplah! Lakukan sesuai kata hatimu. Itu akan menuntunmu! Yifan _gege_ dan Tao _noona_, bersiagalah jika sewaktu-waktu ada musuh yang menyerang"

Perintah Jongin diangguki oleh ketiga anggota EXO yang lain. Walaupun anggukkan Kyungsoo terlihat ragu.

Kyungsoo memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di tanah. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia berposisi seperti itu. Ia hanya mengikuti insting dan kata hatinya. Sesuai perintah Jongin.

Tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan di bumi. Jongin, Yifan, dan Tao merasakan getaran yang bahkan membuat pesawat jet mereka bergoyang.

Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendapati gadis itu sedang mencengkeram tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Kuku-kuku pendek gadis itu ia tusukkan ke tanah dan berusaha membuat guncangan itu berhenti.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah sempurna karena harus mengeluarkan sepenuh energinya. Peluh juga mengucur dari dahinya. Ia bahkan meringis karena lambang di lengan atasnya bereaksi luar biasa.

.

Guncangan di bumi itu belum sampai mencapai _klimaks. _Maksudnya, guncangan itu belum masuk dalam kategori sangat merusak karena Kyungsoo sukses menghentikan guncangannya walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo pingsan langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Kyung, _ireona_! Kau berhasil melakukannya! _Ppali ireona_!"

"Hahaha. Kalian menggagalkan rencanaku rupanya"

Suara tawa membuat tiga orang yang tadinya mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh.

"Ia cukup hebat ternyata. Butuh kekuatan besar untuk melakukannya"

"Kau! Kau adalah Zelo kan?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku tersanjung karena tuan muda Kai mengenaliku", jawab pemuda bernama Zelo itu.

"Sebaiknya serahkan kalung kalian pada kami. Kalian bisa pindah ke EXO-PLANET dan hidup bahagia disana. Jadi untuk apa mengkhawatirkan planet bodoh ini?", imbuhnya.

"_Cih_! Kami tak sudi menyerahkannya!", balas Yifan.

Zelo menyeringai. Tak lama setelah itu, puluhan pasukannya mengepung para anggota EXO.

"Baiklah kalau memang kalian tak mau. Terpaksa aku main kasar. Serang!"

Mendengar perintah dari pemimpinnya, pasukan Zelo mulai menyerang.

Jongin panik, ia berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Yifan melawan mereka lebih dulu dengan kekuatan apinya. Tao juga mencoba melawan dengan wushu nya.

Yifan dan Tao kewalahan melawan pasukan Zelo yang jumlahnya banyak. Apalagi Zelo menggandakan dirinya dan itu sangat menyulitkan karena kekuatan Zelo sangat besar.

"Tao! Hentikan waktu untuk semuanya kecuali untuk kita dan kita akan pergi dari sini!"

Mendengar Jongin berteriak, Tao berlari ke arah Jongin.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukannya untuk beberapa menit. Itu tak akan berhasil", jelas Tao.

"Lakukan! Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke pesawat dengan teleportasi lalu akan menyiapkan pesawat disana. Setelah waktu berhenti, kau dan Yifan segera masuk pesawat!"

Akhirnya Tao mengangguk patuh.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan berteleportasi hingga keduanya sudah ada di pesawat. Sebenarnya, Jongin bisa saja langsung berteleportasi ke Korea. Tapi jiwanya sebagai _leader _membuatnya bersikukuh untuk kembali bersama seluruh anggotanya tanpa kecuali.

Tao memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk dapat menghentikan waktu.

_Ting_

Waktu berhenti kecuali untuk 4 anggota EXO dan untuk pesawat jet mereka. Segera Yifan dan Tao masuk dalam pesawat, dan pesawat itu langsung lepas landas.

_Ting_

Waktu kembali berputar saat pesawat baru beberapa meter di udara.

"Sial! Mereka terus menyerang kita! Aku harus melawan!", kata Yifan saat melihat Zelo dan pasukannya terus menyerang bahkan ketika pesawat sudah naik ke udara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Jongin saat ia melihat Yifan sudah berdiri di pintu pesawat.

"Percayakan padaku"

Yifan melompat dari pesawat. Tidak, ia tidak jatuh tentu saja. Ia memiliki kekuatan anti gravitasi yang membuatnya mampu terbang tanpa sayap.

Ia menyerang semua lawannya dengan kekuatan api yang dimilikinya. Cukup menghabiskan tenaga pastinya.

Tapi pasukan Zelo akhirnya tumbang setelah bertarung cukup lama. Namun Zelo sendiri masih selamat dengan muka masamnya.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat _ge_! Keren sekali!", puji Tao setelah Yifan kembali masuk ke dalam pesawat. Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian Tao.

"_Baby.. Jebal ireona_. Hikss.."

Yifan mendekati Jongin yang menangis dan menepuk bahunya.

"Tenanglah. Begitu sampai di _mansion, _Yixing bisa mengobati Kyungsoo", Yifan berusaha menenangkan Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari ke dalam _mansion _dengan menggendong Kyungsoo.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Dimana Yixing _noona_?", bukannya menjawab, Jongin balas bertanya.

"Ada ap- _omona_! Kyungsoo kenapa?", tanya Yixing yang berlari mendekati Jongin yang menggendong Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_, kumohon obati Kyungsoo. Kurasa ia kehabisan energi sehingga tubuhnya benar-benar lemah"

Yixing mengangguk dan meminta Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tamu.

Ia menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Mulai dari kepala hingga kaki Kyungsoo, semua diobati oleh Yixing.

Setelah beberapa menit, Yixing menghentikan aktivitasnya.

.

"Eunghh.."

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Akhirnya kau sadar! _Gomawo_ Yixing _noona_"

Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi begitu? Padahal Kyungsoo sama sekali belum mempelajari teknik itu, tapi ia berhasil melakukannya. Sangat hebat", puji Siwon saat mereka akan memulai latihannya.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. _Blackpearl _memang bisa membuat bencana besar macam badai dan gempa bumi. Mereka memiliki mantra yang sangat dahsyat untuk merusak bumi", Siwon kembali bicara saat melihat raut sedih Jongin.

Jongin masih sangat cemas karena Kyungsoo masih lemah. Bahkan ia belum mampu bicara sampai sekarang.

Hal yang dilakukan Kyungsoo siang tadi memang bukan hal kecil. Ia berhasil menahan pergerakan lempeng bumi. Lempeng Pasifik lebih tepatnya. Salah satu dari 7 _macroplate _di bumi. Butuh kekuatan maha dahsyat untuk melakukannya.

.

* * *

.

_Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan seni. Entah seni apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. Semuanya begitu asing._

_Di depannya, terdapat berbagai jenis alat musik yang dimainkan oleh para pria dengan pakaian yang aneh menurut Kyungsoo. Disana juga ada 2 wanita yang bernyanyi. Ya, mereka bernyanyi dengan bahasa yang asing._

_Yang menjadi pusat dari seni ini adalah deretan pajangan yang menurut Kyungsoo tampak seperti boneka dua dimensi. Boneka-boneka itu digerakkan oleh seorang laki-laki. Entah apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu. Menurut Kyungsoo, laki-laki itu tampaknya sedang bercerita. Tapi toh Kyungsoo tetap tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakannya._

_._

_._

_. _

Sayup-sayup suara memaksa Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sejenak ia mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar kamar.

.

"Apa kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami?", terdengar suara Minseok yang mengemukakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak _noona_. Ini sebuah perang terbuka dan kami tidak bisa melibatkan wanita", jawab Jongin.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara Kyungsoo membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"_Chagiya_! Kau sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya.

"Ada apa ini?", Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Aku, Yifan _ge_, Joonmyeon _hyung_, Jongdae _hyung_, Chanyeol _hyung_, dan Sehun akan pergi ke Timur Tengah. Disana sedang terjadi perang karena provokasi _Blackpearl"_

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Hanya para _namja_?", tanyanya.

"_Ne_ _baby. _Ini perang terbuka. Kami tidak bisa melibatkan _yeoja_", jawab Jongin.

"Jangan bawa-bawa masalah _gender, _Jongin-ah. Bukankah kita semua harus bekerjasama?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kalian tetap harus bertahan disini. Apalagi kau baru sembuh. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Dan, aku menitipkan ini padamu"

Kata Jongin sambil melepas kalungnya dan meletakkannya di genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. 5 anggota EXO yang lain juga melakukan hal sama. Menitipkan kalung mereka pada pasangannya.

Jongin mulai berbalik dan sudah akan melangkah ketika lengan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"_Kajima_..hiks.."

Terdengar isakan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ssst.._uljima_ _baby. _Aku akan kembali. Aku janji"

Jongin mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut..aku takut kau akan ingkar. Hikss..aku tak ingin kehilanganmu"

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk Jongin erat. Bukan tanpa alasan ia begitu.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tak lama kemudian, pelukan itu lepas. Jongin memegang lembut kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan ingkar. Aku akan kembali untukmu", Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terisak.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Jongin bersama 5 anggota EXO yang lain, Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan laptop putih miliknya.

"Hai Kyung. Sedang apa kau?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak sekilas lalu kembali menghadap laptopnya.

"Mencari sesuatu", jawabnya singkat.

Luhan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan ikut memperhatikan laptop Kyungsoo.

Yang terpampang di layar laptop itu adalah artikel tentang jenis alat transportasi yang dimiliki oleh negara-negara di dunia. Bahkan informasinya lebih spesifik karena juga ada nama-nama kota di dunia dan alat transportasi khas di kota tersebut. Alat transportasi yang ada di artikel itu pun bervariasi mulai dari tradisional hingga modern. Gambar-gambar alat transportasi juga disertakan disana.

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau membaca artikel seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan diabaikan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu justru melebarkan matanya ketika berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Yogyakarta_

_Ada banyak alat transportasi yang biasa digunakan oleh penduduk Yogyakarta._

_Mulai dari alat transportasi tradisional seperti becak, delman, dan sepeda. Hingga yang lebih modern seperti sepeda motor, mobil, bus, truk, dan lain sebagainya._

Usai membaca artikel itu, Kyungsoo kembali mengamati gambar-gambar yang juga ada di artikel tentang sebuah tempat bernama 'Yogyakarta' tersebut.

_"Aku yakin, itu semua ada di mimpiku", _batin Kyungsoo.

Seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan bingung Luhan, Kyungsoo justru mengetik kata kunci baru di mesin pencari bernama _google _itu.

Kali ini ia sengaja mengklik link _images _sehingga yang muncul adalah puluhan gambar. Ya benar, gambar ruas jalan di Yogyakarta. Kyungsoo secara cermat mengamati jalan-jalan yang ada di gambar, juga mengamati bangunan-bangunan yang ada di pinggir jalan.

_"Suasana jalanannya begitu mirip", _lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membatin.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Baekhyun ikut nimbrung namun hanya Luhan yang merespon. Responnya juga bukan berupa ucapan. Hanya jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibirnya, selanjutnya memberi isyarat pada gadis _eyeliner _itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pencariannya. Namun kini matanya sudah agak berbinar. Seperti mulai menemukan pencerahan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengetikkan sebuah _keyword _di kotak mesin pencari itu.

Kali ini ia mencari tentang jenis kesenian tradisional Yogyakarta. Dan matanya membulat ketika membaca artikel yang dilengkapi beberapa gambar.

_Salah satu kesenian tradional yang hingga kini masih ada adalah kesenian Wayang Kulit. Kesenian tersebut masih sering dipertunjukkan di desa-desa._

_Kesenian Wayang Kulit mengisahkan berbagai cerita. Dalang merupakan orang yang memainkan Wayang Kulit tersebut. Iringan suara gamelan yang ditabuh oleh para pria dan juga suara nyanyian dari beberapa wanita yang disebut 'sinden' menambah indah kesenian tersebut._

Kyungsoo memandangi gambar tentang kesenian Wayang Kulit tersebut. Di gambar tersebut dapat ia lihat benda yang disebut 'Wayang Kulit' itu berjejer rapi di barisan depan. Benda tersebut tampak dipegang oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Di panggung pertunjukkan wayang kulit itu juga terdapat berbagai alat musik tradisional yang dimainkan oleh para pria. Disana juga ada 2 orang wanita yang bernyanyi.

Kyungsoo pernah melihat itu semua. Di dalam mimpinya.

Terakhir! Kyungsoo ingin sekali lagi membuktikannya!

Jari-jari mungilnya mengetik lincah. Kali ini sebuah _keyword _baru lagi. _Mount Merapi. _Ya, Kyungsoo tahu gunung berapi itu ada di Yogyakarta, Indonesia.

Ia klik link _images _dan _gotcha_! Muncul gambar-gambar Gunung Merapi. Kyungsoo memfokuskan pada gambar puncak Merapi. Dan seketika senyumnya terkembang.

"Tidak salah lagi!"

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aissh! Sebenarnya ada apa Kyung?", tanya Baekhyun frustasi.

"Aku..aku tahu dimana letak pohon kehidupan!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha..ini ceritanya jadi agak ngelantur gara-gara aku terobsesi buat masukin Indonesia di FF ini. aku pengen Indonesia menjadi bagian penting dalam FF ini.**

**maaf lagi kalau aksi melawan ****_Blackpearl _****nya gak seru :(**

**oh iya, soal moment couple lain mungkin gak akan sebanyak KaiSoo soalnya emang FF ini difokusin buat KaiSoo. jadi maaf banget buat yang suka couple lain.**

* * *

**mungkin 2 chapter lagi udah kelar kok ini FF nya.**

**gak akan lama update nya.**

* * *

**makasih yang masih setia ngikutin FF ini dan ninggalin review.**

**review again please :)**


	9. Chapter 9 EXO VS BLACKPEARL

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Some members of BAP**

**Some members of Super Junior**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 9:**

**Waktunya tiba! Waktu bagi EXO untuk mengakhiri semuanya! Berhasilkah mereka?**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Tidak salah lagi!"_

_Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari Luhan dan Baekhyun._

_"Aissh! Sebenarnya ada apa Kyung?", tanya Baekhyun frustasi._

_"Aku..aku tahu dimana letak pohon kehidupan!"_

**.**

**WOW..THIS IS CHAPTER 9!**

**.**

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

* * *

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"_Omo_..kalian sudah kembali!", Tao setengah berteriak ketika mata pandanya menangkap 6 orang pria tampan yang berdiri lemah di depan pintu.

"_Ne_,_ baby_", balas Yifan.

.

.

.

12 anggota EXO duduk di ruang tengah. 6 pria di antaranya terlihat kelelahan. Beberapa luka yang cukup parah terlihat di tubuh mereka.

Yixing secara bergantian mencoba untuk mengobati semuanya dengan perlahan.

.

"Huft..sudah selesai!", pekik Yixing ketika 6 pria terluka itu akhirnya berhasil diobatinya. Ia sendiri tampak kelelahan karena banyak menggunakan kekuatannya.

"_Gomawo_, Yixing _noona_", kata Sehun yang diamini oleh 5 pria lainnya. Yixing hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia senang bisa mengobati seluruh luka teman-temannya walaupun ia sendiri harus menghabiskan tenaganya. Ia merasa berguna jika sudah seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku...ada hal yang ingin aku katakan.."

Suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, _baby? _Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat serius?", tanya Jongin.

"Karena ini memang serius...", balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah seriusnya.

Melihat kekasihnya yang benar-benar serius, Jongin mengangguk. Tanda ia juga serius untuk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang selanjutnya.

"Aku berhasil menemukan tempat dimana pohon kehidupan berada"

Satu kalimat Kyungsoo sukses membuat 9 orang yang ada di sana terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah tidak terkejut karena sebelumnya sudah diberitahu oleh Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada semua anggota EXO tentang letak pohon kehidupan itu.

Semuanya tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan apa yang mereka cari selama ini.

.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat besok. Kita semua masih kelelahan sekarang. Jadi sebaiknya kita istirahat", kata Jongin.

"Kalian pasti belum makan kan? Biar aku memasakkan untuk kalian", usul Yixing.

"_Andwae_, _eonni_. Kau lelah karena menggunakan banyak kekuatanmu. Biar aku yang memasak. Lagi pula ini salahku. Dari tadi aku sibuk sendiri untuk mencari pohon kehidupan hingga aku lupa untuk memasak", kata Kyungsoo dengan raut menyesal.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo sibuk di dapur sendirian. Para penghuni _mansion _yang lain bukannya tak mau membantu, tapi Kyungsoo menolak bantuan yang lain. Entah mengapa, ia ingin memasak sendirian di dapur.

Ia juga merasa kasihan pada 6 anggota yang baru pulang jadi lebih baik ia memang bekerja sendiri.

Akhirnya masakan Kyungsoo selesai sepenuhnya. Ia memanggil Minseok dan Tao untuk membawa berbagai masakan yang telah ia masak itu ke ruang makan.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih sibuk membereskan dapur sekaligus membersihkan dirinya.

_GREP_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan pelukan dari belakang. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena itu.

"Kerja bagus, _baby"_

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jongin tersenyum manis. Ia membalas senyum Jongin.

"Aku tak menyangka semua petunjuk itu hadir di mimpiku", balas Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang terpilih. Seperti kata _appa_"

Jongin membelai lembut pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Jongin.."

"_Ne_, _baby_"

"_Gomawo_"

Jongin tampak bingung dengan ucapan terimakasih dari kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?", tanyanya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.

"Terimakasih karena telah menepati janjimu untuk kembali kepadaku", jawab Kyungsoo yang membenamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terhenyak karena merasakan kaos bagian dadanya basah.

"_B-baby.._k-kau menangis?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Wae_, _baby? Uljima_.."

Kyungsoo tetap terisak dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Jongin..tetaplah di sampingku. Hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Hikss.."

Kyungsoo berkata sambil terus terisak dan itu membuat Jongin bingung.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bodoh kau Zelo! Kenapa bisa kau kalah dari 6 bocah ingusan itu?", bentak seorang pria pada pria yang lebih muda.

"_Mi-mianhae_, tuan Yongguk. Semuanya di luar dugaan. Mereka berkembang pesat. Dan memang kondisi tidak memungkinkan untukku menang", balas seseorang yang tadi disebut Zelo.

"Aaargh! Busuk kalian semua! Kau dan Daehyun sama saja! Bodoh dan lemah!"

"Yongguk-ssi, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu letak pohon kehidupan. Sebaiknya kita tuntaskan semuanya di tempat itu saja", kata Daehyun.

"Huh..baiklah! Esok kita akan berangkat. Persiapkan semua pasukan terkuat kalian!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini, seluruh anggota EXO telah bersiap untuk menuntaskan misi mereka. Mereka tampak percaya diri setelah 3 minggu berlatih mengembangkan kekuatan mereka.

Penampilan mereka kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka memakai kostum serba hitam yang menambah aura keren dari 12 anggota EXO tersebut. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. Selama latihan dengan 3 pelatih, mereka juga diajarkan untuk menggunakan senjata seperti senapan maupun pedang karena mereka tak selamanya bisa bertumpu pada kekuatan alamiah mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju 3 pesawat jet yang mesinnya sudah menyala. Pesawat jet yang mereka miliki memang tidak terlalu besar sehingga satu pesawat tidak bisa memuat seluruh anggota. Pesawat jet itu juga dilengkapi senjata yang siap berperang.

Pesawat 1 akan ditempati oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Pesawat 2 akan membawa Yifan, Tao, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Sedangkan pesawat 3 akan mengangkut Joonmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, dan Minseok.

Ketiga pesawat itu akhirnya lepas landas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hwaa..kudengar Indonesia adalah negara dengan alam yang indah!", pekik Baekhyun setelah pesawat mengudara.

"_Ne_. Banyak tempat wisata alam disana. Andai kita tidak sedang dalam misi, aku akan mengajakmu berkencan disana, _my _Baekkie", timpal Chanyeol yang disambut senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, kita bisa berlibur sepuasnya. _Appa_ ku sudah menjanjikan hal itu. Kita akan ke Bali bersama-sama", kata Jongin.

"_MWO_? _JEONGMAL_?", Baekhyun dan Chanyeol heboh bersamaan. Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

Kyungsoo sedari tadi tak ikut menyumbang suara. Hal itu membuat Jongin menatapnya cemas.

"Kau takut?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan mengangguk. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan takut. Kita pasti menang", imbuh Jongin.

_"Aku takut..aku benar-benar takut jika semuanya menjadi kenyataan..", _batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tiga pesawat yang ditumpangi 12 anggota EXO hampir mencapai Indonesia. Namun saat itu, tiba-tiba terdapat serangan. Pesawat 3 yang terbang paling belakang sempat mendapat guncangan.

"Sial! Mereka mengejar kita rupanya! Jongdae, buat petir yang besar dari awan-awan yang ada. Hancurkan pesawat-pesawat itu!", kata Joonmyeon.

Jongdae mengangguk dan mulai melaksanakan perintah Joonmyeon.

"Tapi jumlah pesawat itu terlalu banyak. Kurasa petir Jongdae tidak akan mampu menghancurkan semua pesawat", kata Yixing yang sedang memperhatikan Jongdae membuat petir-petir besar untuk menghancurkan pesawat musuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya bisa mengurangi jumlah musuh", balas Joonmyeon.

Ia lalu berkomunikasi dengan 3 pesawat yang lain, lalu meminta pilot untuk melajukan kecepatan pesawat.

Terjadi pertempuran udara yang cukup sengit. Pesawat-pesawat yang memang dilengkapi senjata itu terus mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan pesawat musuh.

Saat ini pesawat-pesawat yang dikendarai anggota EXO maupun para anggota _Blackpearl _sudah dekat dengan Gunung Merapi. Bahkan sudah mendekati lereng yang cukup dekat dengan puncak.

"Kita tidak bisa lagi terbang! Daratkan semua pesawat sekarang juga!", Jongin memberi perintah pada 3 pesawat dan para pilot segera mendaratkan pesawat.

Ia memerintahkan hal itu karena kondisi pesawat mereka sudah mulai rusak karena serangan pesawat _Blackpearl._

Kini kira-kira mereka berada pada jarak 6 km dari puncak Merapi. Mereka turun dari pesawat dan disambut oleh serangan dari _Blackpearl. _Semuanya sigap untuk membalas serangan sambil tetap saling melindungi. Mereka juga tetap berusaha untuk berlari semakin naik ke puncak.

.

.

Saat sudah berjarak 4 km dari puncak Merapi, Jongin merasa bahwa semuanya semakin sulit. Jumlah pasukan _Blackpearl _begitu banyak dan EXO kewalahan meskipun kekuatan mereka secara individu jauh lebih besar. Bagaimanapun juga, kalah jumlah cukup mempengaruhi jalannya pertempuran.

Pasukan _Blackpearl _memang memiliki kekuatan yang beragam. Ada yang bisa memanggil hewan-hewan untuk penyerangan. Hal itu menyulitkan EXO karena mereka ada di hutan dan tentu saja banyak hewan disana yang siap membantu _Blackpearl._

Selain itu ada juga yang mempunyai kekuatan _invisible _sehingga bisa menyerang tanpa memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Lalu ada yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan jarum beracun dari dalam tubuhnya. Jarum beracun itu sendiri sempat mengenai tubuh beberapa anggota EXO sehingga kekuatan mereka melemah.

Dan masih banyak jenis kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pasukan _Blacpearl._

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Bawa Baekhyun, Luhan, Minseok, Yixing, dan Tao naik ke puncak! Lakukan semua sesuai rencana. Kau masih hafal mantra itu kan? Kami akan menghalangi pasukan-pasukan ini!", teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Shireo_! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!", balas Kyungsoo.

"Aku adalah _leader _EXO! Jangan membantahku!", bentak Jongin yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan Jongin. Ia belum pernah dibentak Jongin sebelumnya. Tapi ia sadar, kondisi ini sedang gawat dan Jongin harus bijaksana.

Kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari memegang erat kalung yang ia pakai. Ia mengajak 5 gadis yang lain untuk berlari menuju puncak.

_"Maaf telah membentakmu, Kyung. Aku mencintaimu. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya", _batin Jongin. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata tajamnya.

.

.

"Yongguk-ssi! 6 gadis itu yang membawa kalungnya! Mereka menuju puncak gunung!", teriak Daehyun.

"Kalian tetap disini, biar aku yang mengejar mereka!", balas Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

6 gadis EXO berlari terengah mendaki gunung. Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya selalu malas untuk berlari, kali ini berlari dengan sangat kencang.

"Kira-kira tinggal 2 km lagi! Tetaplah bertahan!", Kyungsoo menyemangati teman-temannya.

"Hahaha..mau lari kemana kalian anak manis?", Yongguk muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan 6 gadis itu. Mereka sontak berhenti berlari.

"Jangan halangi kami! Dasar penjahat!", bentak Kyungsoo.

"Hei..hei..kau kekasih Kai kan? Lebih baik tinggalkan dia dan datang padaku", goda Yongguk.

Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Dalam mimpimu saja!"

6 gadis itu bekerjasama melawan Yongguk. Yongguk sendiri sedikit kewalahan karena gabungan kekuatan dari mereka semua benar-benar luar biasa.

Minseok berusaha menyerang Yongguk dengan es raksasa yang ujungnya runcing, tapi Yongguk bisa menghancurkan es itu. Lalu Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya besar dari telapak tangannya, tapi Yongguk memejamkan mata dan menendang tubuh gadis manis itu hingga terpental jauh.

Luhan panik melihat Baekhyun yang terluka, tapi ia mencoba melawan Yongguk dengan telepatinya. Berusaha mencabut pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya dan ia lempar ke arah Yongguk.

Tao juga mencoba melawan dengan tongkat wushu yang ia bawa.

Sedangkan Yixing sekarang mencoba mengobati luka Baekhyun.

Tapi jangan remehkan si pemimpin jahat itu. Ia tentu tak mudah dikalahkan, apalagi oleh para gadis.

.

.

_TAP_

.

.

Yonggok bergerak sangat cepat dan menyambar leher Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ia mencekik leher putih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!", Minseok berteriak.

"Hahaha, dasar payah kau anak manis!", kata Yongguk pada Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan.

Yongguk menatap tajam dua bola mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Latar tempat di mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah._

_"Dimana aku?", gumamnya._

_Di depan matanya, ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang diikat dan disiksa secara sadis oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam._

_"Eomma..appa..andwae!", Kyungsoo berteriak. Ia akan berlari namun tanah tempatnya berpijak mendadak runtuh._

_Gelap..semua gelap. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat api yang membara dan membakar rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo. Api itu perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun belum sampai api itu menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menghilang._

_Ia kini berada di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Ia kagum melihat keindahan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga itu ke arah depan. Ia melihat sosok pria tampan sedang tersenyum manis padanya._

_"Jongin..", panggil Kyungsoo._

_Ia berlari untuk mendekati Jongin, tapi sosok Jongin seperti terus bergerak mundur hingga Kyungsoo tak mampu meraihnya._

_Karena lelah, Kyungsoo berhenti berlari dan Jongin pun berhenti bergerak._

_Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah samurai menebas badan Jongin._

_"Andwae! Jongin!", Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri Jongin tapi badannya tak bisa bergerak. Matanya kembali menatap Jongin dan melihat perut Jongin ditusuk oleh samurai itu. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh tanpa perintah. "Jongin..Jongin..", Kyungsoo hanya bisa terus menggumamkan nama Jongin. Ia merasa tersiksa melihat Jongin dibantai habis-habisan di depan matanya._

_"Kyungsoo! Ireona Kyungsoo! Sadarlah! Itu semua ilusi! Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo! Sadarlah dan bunuh Yongguk! Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo!"_

_Suara Jongin menggema di udara dan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar._

_DUAKKK_

Kaki mungil Kyungsoo menendang telak perut Yongguk.

"_Cih_! Kau bisa lolos dari ilusi itu ternyata!", Yongguk mendecih.

"Walaupun hanya dalam ilusi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu karena menyiksa Jongin!", bentak Kyungsoo. Yongguk menyeringai.

"Kalian minggirlah. Aku akan selesaikan ini sendiri", pinta Kyungsoo pada 5 temannya. 5 temannya lalu minggir dengan perasaan ragu.

Kyungsoo mulai melawan Yongguk dengan kekuatannya. Ia gerakkan batu-batu besar di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, dan menyerang Yongguk dengan batu-batu itu. Berulang kali Yongguk berhasil menghindar.

Kyungsoo tak menyerah, ia menggerakkan tanah sehingga tanah itu berubah menjadi telapak tangan raksasa yang berusaha menangkap Yongguk. Yongguk berlari menghindari tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah itu. Yongguk berlari kencang sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat tangan raksasa yang mengejarnya. Dan ketika pada saatnya ia menengok ke belakang itu...

_SREEEET_

Kaki Yongguk ditarik oleh tali yang terbuat dari tanah dan tali itu menyeret Yongguk ke sebuah lubang yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

_TUP_

Lubang itu tertutup rapat dan menahan Yongguk di dalamnya. Yongguk tertelan di dalam tanah.

"Kita harus cepat! Jebakan itu tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama!"

Perintah Kyungsoo diangguki oleh semuanya. Mereka berlari kencang menuju puncak gunung.

.

.

.

"Itu pohon kehidupan! Ayo cepat!", teriak Kyungsoo ketika mereka berhasil sampai di puncak dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pohon yang mereka cari.

Sesampainya mereka di dekat pohon, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah lereng gunung. Api, asap, angin, air..semua bergabung menjadi satu di salah satu lereng. Itu pasti lereng tempat pertarungan EXO vs _Blackpearl._

Mereka memandang tempat itu dengan raut khawatir. Mereka tahu tempat itu sudah hancur sekarang. Apa kekasih mereka bisa selamat? Pertanyaan itu yang menghantui pikiran 6 gadis cantik yang sekarang menatap sendu.

.

"Lakukan sekarang!", perintah Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua segera melepas kalung masing-masing dan menempelkan kalung itu ke pola-pola yang ada di batang pohon.

Pola teratas ditempati oleh kalung milik Jongin-Kyungsoo, dibawahnya milik Sehun-Luhan, dibawahnya lagi milik Yifan-Tao, lalu milik Chanyeol-Baekhyun, milik Jongdae-Minseok, dan paling bawah milik Joonmyeon-Yixing.

Setelah cahaya biru terlihat menyala di 6 pola yang ada, segera mereka mengambil kalung mereka lagi lalu menggenggamnya.

Mereka segera berdiri melingkari pohon berbatang besar dan berdaun rimbun tersebut sembari berpegangan tangan. Kyungsoo mulai membaca mantra yang telah diajarkan oleh Jongin.

Beberapa menit mereka memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan pikiran.

_Ting_

Sinar biru raksasa menyelubungi pohon kehidupan. Aura damai dan nyaman menyebar di seluruh pelosok bumi.

Pasukan _Blackpearl _telah hancur karena sinar biru itu menghancurkan mereka semua.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa prosesi telah selesai. Mereka terduduk karena kelelahan.

"Apa kita berhasil?", tanya Tao.

Mereka menoleh ke arah medan pertempuran di lereng gunung. Sepertinya pertempuran itu sudah selesai.

"Kita turun sekarang saja!", ajak Minseok.

"Tunggu _eonni_. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kita istirahat dulu saja. Sepertinya kita berhasil", usul Yixing.

Mereka mengangguk.

.

15 menit mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon kehidupan. Hingga akhirnya suara teriakan menginterupsi kegiatan istirahat itu.

"Baekkie!"

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata mereka menangkap 6 pria tampan sedang berjalan beriringan dengan senyum terkembang. 5 gadis itu tersenyum haru melihat para pangerannya selamat.

Tapi Kyungsoo tampak pucat. Dari 6 pria tampan yang tersenyum itu, ia melihat senyum lemah Jongin. Jongin berjalan dipapah oleh Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat luka-luka Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya ketika rombongan pria itu sudah cukup dekat.

"Jo-jongin..", panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lemah.

Chanyeol membaringkan Jongin yang terluka parah di bawah pohon kehidupan.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri selanjutnya menatap tubuh lemah Jongin. Seperti _de javu._

Ia pernah berada dalam situasi ini. Situasi yang sangat ditakutkannya selama ini. Apa semuanya akan terjadi? Semua yang membuat Kyungsoo takut. Benarkah akan terjadi?

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin yang terbaring lemah. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin yang penuh darah. Air matanya menetes. Tak sampai hati ia melihat darah yang keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuh Jongin.

Di beberapa bagian tubuh Jongin tampak menancap jarum beracun. Pasti jarum itu membuat kondisi Jongin menjadi semakin lemah.

"_Ul_-_uljima_..", pinta Jongin dengan suara lemah. Bukannya berhenti menangis, Kyungsoo malah makin terisak.

"Hiks..kau menyelamatkan nyawaku dari ilusi itu..hiks"

"_N-ne_..a-aku tak ingin kau mati..", balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan nyawaku, lalu bagaimana dengan nyawamu sendiri? Hiks..", tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi.

"K-kau a-adalah nyawaku.."

Kyungsoo menangis.

"P-percayalah, walaupun ragaku pergi, t-tapi ha-hatiku selalu bersamamu"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku!", Kyungsoo berteriak.

"A-aku selalu di hatimu, _b-baby.."_

"Hiks..Yixing _eonni_! Cepat sembuhkan Jongin!", pinta Kyungsoo. Yixing sudah akan mendekati Jongin ketika Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak a-akan berhasil..", suara Jongin semakin lemah. Air mata Kyungsoo masih terus menetes.

"Kyu-kyungsoo..kau ha-harus percaya ba-bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu. Se-setelah aku mati pun aku akan te-tetap mencintaimu.."

"Hikss..kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

"_Mi-mianhae_, Kyung. Ja-jaga dirimu. A-aku mencintaimu. Sa-sangat..."

Genggaman tangan Jongin di dalam tangan Kyungsoo akhirnya terlepas. Kyungsoo menggenggam lagi tangan itu dengan erat. Tangan yang sudah dingin..

"Jo-jongin! _Ireona_ Jongin! Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu! Hikss..jangan menggodaku Jongin! Bangun!", Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi sambil mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa Jongin.

Sepuluh orang yang berada di sekitar keduanya tak lagi kuasa menahan air mata. Mereka tak mampu melihat teman mereka meninggal seperti itu.

"Hikss..Jongin _pabbo_! Kau bahkan belum mengajariku menari! _Ireona_, Kkamjong! Hiks..kumohon..", suara Kyungsoo melemah pada akhirnya. Air matanya benar-benar membanjir di wajahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Jongin yang juga berdarah. Ia kembali memandang Jongin.

Kyungsoo panik ketika matanya menangkap tubuh Jongin mulai menjadi transparan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Jo-jongin! Kau dimana! Kembali Jongin! _Kajima_..hiks.._kajima_.."

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat. Ia membelai bahu Kyungsoo.

"Keturunan makhluk EXO-PLANET memang akan langsung menghilang jika mati di bumi. Ia akan dikembalikan ke EXO-PLANET, Kyung..", jelas Chanyeol.

"Hikss..KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIN!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Heei..ini mau dibikin sad ending apa happy ending?**

**chapter depan udah end lho. ntar aku kasih epilog deh di endingnya. hehe..**

* * *

**makasih buat supportnya. maaf kalau mengecewakan.**

**please wait for the next chapter..**

**review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10 ENDING

**Title: Save The Earth, Save My Love**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and all official couple of EXO**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Warning: This is GENDER SWITCH fanfiction! Don't like, don't read. My first gender switch fanfiction**

**Summary for chapter 10:**

**No summary for the last chapter. Just enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This story is mine, but all cast aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Ini cuma fanfiction yang dibuat karena terobsesi bikin genre fantasy. Dan satu-satunya ide yang muncul ya cuma berdasar dari kekuatan-kekuatan member EXO pas MAMA era. yaaa..emang udah lama. Tapi pengen banget bikin fantasy .**

**Disini bakal ada efek-efek suara yang aneh. Haha. bingung nentuin efek suara yang pas.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Jo-jongin! Kau dimana! Kembali Jongin! Kajima..hiks..kajima.."_

_Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat. Ia membelai bahu Kyungsoo._

_"Keturunan makhluk EXO-PLANET memang akan langsung menghilang jika mati di bumi. Ia akan dikembalikan ke EXO-PLANET, Kyung..", jelas Chanyeol._

_"Hikss..KIM JONGIIIIIIIIIN!"_

**.**

**Say hello to the LAST CHAPTER!**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekitar dan sadar bahwa ia ada di kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendapati kalung gabungan lambangnya dan lambang Jongin tergenggam erat disana.

"Hanya mimpi kan?"

Setelah menggumam, Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu segera mandi.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo!", Minseok menyapa dari tempat duduknya di meja makan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penghuni _mansion_ yang sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Dimana Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo saat mata bulatnya tak bisa menemukan Jongin disana.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengira semuanya adalah mimpi. Kyungsoo pingsan di puncak gunung setelah Jongin meninggal. Itulah alasan mengapa Kyungsoo mengira semuanya mimpi.

"JAWAB AKU!", bentak Kyungsoo. Genggaman tangannya pada kalungnya semakin erat.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar Jongin untuk mencari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Hiks..aku tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu", Baekhyun terisak.

"Aku juga. Ini semua menyedihkan", timpal Tao.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyung, kau harus ikut berlibur ya! Ini kan hadiah untuk kita semua. Aku janji nanti aku akan selalu menemanimu disana", bujuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia lagi-lagi meratapi kalungnya. Sudah 5 hari berlalu, dan kondisi Kyungsoo memburuk. Ia tak pernah bicara, dan makan pun hanya sangat sedikit. Hari-hari ia lewati dengan duduk di ranjangnya sembari menatap kalungnya. Ia selalu menggenggam kalung itu. Dimanapun, kapanpun. Bahkan ketika mandi pun ia menggenggam kalung itu. Entah bagaimana caranya..

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kau harus _refreshing, _Kyung. Aku mohon. Kalau kau tak ikut, aku juga tak akan ikut. Lebih baik aku disini menemanimu"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mendongak. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat ingin berlibur ke Bali. Kyungsoo bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang ada di _Incheon International Airport. _Kenapa tidak naik pesawat jet saja? Itu karena mereka semua sudah memutuskan untuk hidup seperti manusia biasa. Memanfaatkan fasilitas bumi yang lazim.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya. Ia memilih selalu bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memahaminya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo lebih membutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini.

.

* * *

.

"Hwaaa..pemandangannya indah!", Tao memekik heboh ketika berada di dalam mobil. Sekarang mereka menyusuri jalanan di Bali untuk menuju ke _resort _dekat pantai.

Anggota EXO yang lain juga sama seperti Tao. Mereka mengagumi keindahan alam yang tersaji di sepanjang perjalanan itu.

.

"Baiklah. Pembagian kamarnya sudah kan? Sekarang kita istirahat dulu, _ne_? Jalan-jalannya nanti saja", usul Yifan yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya yang langsung menghadap pantai. Seperti biasa ia menggenggem erat kalungnya.

"Sedang apa Kyung?", tanya Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Hanya melihat pemandangan", jawab Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang masih saja menggenggam erat kalungnya.

"Kyung, kenapa kau selalu menggenggam kalung itu? Kenapa tidak kau pakai saja?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantai menuju kalungnya.

"Waktu itu, aku menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku merasa menggenggam tangannya saat menggenggam kalung ini", jawab Kyungsoo. Diikuti dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata di pipinya. Luhan dan Baekhyun segera memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Semua sudah siap? Dimana Baekhyun?", tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ehm..Baekhyun sedang membujuk Kyungsoo untuk ikut", balas Luhan.

Semua memaklumi kondisi Kyungsoo. Kehilangan orang tercinta memang berat kan?

.

_Cklek_

.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Baekhyun keluar sendirian dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?", tanya Yixing.

"Ia tetap tidak mau ikut. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kita. Aku tadinya ingin menemaninya saja, tapi ia menolak. Ia ingin aku bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol", Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin Kyungsoo masih ingin sendiri. _Kajja_, kita pergi", ajak Yifan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di balkon kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat 10 temannya pergi menuju pantai. Mereka berjalan berpasangan. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kejadian itu sama seperti mimpiku dulu? Hiks..", gumam Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi ia menangis sendirian.

Kyungsoo tidak ikut teman-temannya menikmati keindahan Pulau Dewata. Padahal yang lainnya berjalan-jalan ke Pantai Kuta, Tanah Lot, Uluwatu, Bedugul, Kintamani, dan masih banyak tempat wisata lainnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan satu minggu di Bali, semua anggota EXO kembali ke Korea. Mereka semua tetap tinggal di _mansion _karena mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara. Rasanya tak rela untuk berpisah.

Semuanya kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Noona_, ayo beli _bubble tea!", _ajak Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang termenung di halaman belakang.

"Tidak usah, Sehun. Dulu kau melarangku untuk ikut kalian kan?"

Sehun tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kita kencan bertiga, Kyung! Ayolah..aku bosan kencan berdua dengan Sehun! Mau ya?", bujuk Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah.

Kelima pasangan yang ada memang selalu begitu setiap hari. Mereka secara bergantian mengajak Kyungsoo jika akan berkencan. Ya, mereka ingin menghibur Kyungsoo. Rela walaupun waktu berduanya akan terganggu.

Seperti kemarin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke _Lotte World_. Atau kemarin lusa, Minseok dan Jongdae mengajak Kyungsoo mengunjungi rumah Jongdae. Walaupun semua itu tetap tak bisa mengembalikan jiwa Kyungsoo yang seperti sudah dibawa pergi oleh Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini tepat 2 minggu sejak kematian Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa sangat rindu pada pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu.

Ia masih menatap kalung yang digenggamnya. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya.

Mata Kyungsoo membengkak karena 2 minggu dia menangis. Baru hari ini ia berhasil mengentikan laju air matanya. Wajah Kyungsoo juga tampak tak terurus. Tak sedikitpun _make up _di wajah itu. Orang tuanya sampai sangat khawatir dengan kondisi putri tunggalnya itu. Mereka bahkan menangis saat mengunjungi Kyungsoo di _mansion_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai, ia membuka lemari bajunya dan mengambil sebuah gaun. Gaun warna biru yang dulu dipakainya saat Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Hari ini ia memakai _make up _yang sama dengan dulu. Gaun juga ia kenakan dengan manis. Rambutnya disisir rapi. Sama seperti dulu.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana?", tanya Minseok saat melihat Kyungsoo turun dari tangga. Ia terkejut melihat Kyungsoo berdandan cantik malam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar", jawabnya singkat. Ia berjalan keluar dan menuju mobil _sport _birunya, kemudian meninggalkan _mansion._

"Jongdae, Kyungsoo pergi! Aku cemas melihatnya! Ayo cepat kita ikuti dia!"

Setelah itu, Minseok dan Jongdae membuntuti Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

_Wolf Cafe_. Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Jongin. Aku ingin mengenangmu disini. Tempat ini istimewa bagiku.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam _cafe,_ lalu duduk di kursi yang dulu aku duduki. Aku ingin mengulang kenangan itu, Jongin. Bersamamu..

Perlahan, sebuah lagu menghampiri indera pendengaranku. Lagu yang sama dengan yang dulu. _What Is Love.._

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah panggung kecil di depan cafe. Aku melihat sosok dengan jas hitam dan topi hitam mulai meliukkan badannya. Astaga..aku terpesona melihat gerakan sempurnanya.

Mataku bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali. Luar biasa!

Aku berjalan mendekat ke panggung. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Panggung itu kosong. Musik juga hilang dari indera pendengaranku.

Ya, itu semua memang hanya imajinasiku...

Jongin..aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu.

Perlahan air mata turun lagi di pipiku. Kapan air mataku kering? Kenapa aku masih bisa menangis padahal sejak aku kehilanganmu, aku terus saja menangis?

.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga yang akan membawaku ke atap _cafe._

Aku sampai di atap. Disini gelap Jongin..dimana ratusan lampu yang dulu kau pasang?

Seperti inilah hidupku setiap hari Jongin..

Tanpamu, hidupku benar-benar gelap. Padahal kau tahu kan kalau _mansion _selalu terang benderang? Tapi tetap saja aku merasa gelap.

.

Aku sama denganmu, Jongin. Meskipun ada ratusan lampu yang bersinar, aku tetap merasa gelap tanpa sinar matamu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Merindukan senyummu, suaramu, sentuhanmu..semua darimu.

Jongin, aku selalu menggenggam kalung ini karena ini membuatku seperti menggenggam tanganmu. Tapi tetap saja ini kurang. Aku butuh dirimu, Jongin. Kembalilah..kembalilah..

Aku tak kuasa lagi berdiri. Akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk dengan terus terisak. Rasanya sakit..sakit sekali..

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Tak begitu jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo menangis, Jongdae dan Xiumin juga ikut terisak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Rasanya begitu miris melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tepat satu bulan Jongin meninggalkan dunia ini..meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak juga bisa _move on._

Kini ia sedang berjongkok di halaman belakang _mansion. _Tepatnya di bawah salah satu pohon rindang disana.

Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga anyelir _pink_ di atas gundukan tanah berukuran mungil yang dipenuhi rumput hijau. Itu makam Jongin. Setidaknya, itu menurut Kyungsoo. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Kyungsoo sengaja membuat gundukan itu dengan kekuatannya. Ia selalu menyesali tubuh Jongin yang menghilang hingga ia tak tahu harus mengunjungi Jongin dimana. Jadilah ia membuat 'makam' kecil ini. 'Makam' yang bahkan di dalamnya tidak ada apa-apa alias kosong.

.

.

"Hei Kkamjong. Aku mengunjungimu lagi hari ini. Hehe. Tadi pagi aku memang sudah mengunjungimu. Tapi siang ini aku rindu lagi padamu"

Ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jonginie..oh astaga! Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau tak suka ya? Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Jongin saja seperti biasa. Lidahku terasa gatal setelah mengucapkan itu. Hehe. Jongin, kali ini aku membawakan bunga anyelir _pink _untukmu. Kau tahu tidak apa arti anyelir _pink?"_

Ia menghentikan bicaranya, seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Hah! Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya! Kau saja belum pernah memberiku bunga! Baiklah. Akan aku beritahu apa arti anyelir _pink. _Ehm..anyelir _pink _itu berarti bahwa aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Jongin. Kau sudah pergi 1 bulan, tapi kau masih bertahan di hatiku. Bahkan aku selalu menggenggam kalung ini. Aku tetap mencintaimu Jongin.."

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Tapi kemudian ia usap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Jongin, kalau kau punya kesempatan untuk memberikan bunga padaku, bunga apa yang akan kau berikan?", tanya Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi ia menunggu jawaban.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, ia justru mendapati sebuket bunga tulip merah di hadapannya. Ia terperangah kaget. Segera ia balik tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang memberinya bunga itu. Dan setelah ia membalik...

.

.

_DEG DEG DEG_

.

.

"Aku akan memberikan bunga tulip merah padamu"

Sosok pria yang memberi bunga itu hanya tersenyum tulus.

"A-apa ini mimpi? A-atau kau adalah hantu?", tanya Kyungsoo tergagap.

Sosok pria itu terkekeh.

"Apa ada hantu setampan aku?", tanyanya.

Ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih mematung. Ia berjongkok di depan 'makam' yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Hah..kenapa kau bicara pada gundukan tanah yang kosong padahal kau bisa bicara langsung padaku?", tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo seperti tersadar dari proses 'mematung'nya. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca lagi.

Ia pun menyergap tubuh pria yang saat ini sedang berjongkok dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Bahkan pria itu sampai jatuh terduduk karena tidak siap.

"Hiks..ini benar kau, Kkamjong? Hiks..ini nyata?", Kyungsoo memeluk pria itu sambil terisak.

Pria itu -Jongin- tersenyum bahagia dan membelai lembut punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kenapa memanggilku Kkamjong? Mana panggilan 'Jonginie' yang tadi?", goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Kau sudah dari tadi disini?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kini sepasang kekasih itu duduk di ayunan favorit mereka. Jemari mereka saling bertautan dengan erat.

"Apa malaikat di neraka mengusirmu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aissh..memangnya siapa yang masuk ke neraka? Pria tampan sepertiku ini tempatnya di surga!", balas Jongin tak terima.

"Kau ini setelah mati tetap saja percaya diri!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal melihat tingkah Jongin yang tak berubah.

"Begini-begini, kau sangat mencintaiku kan?"

Jongin terkekeh.

.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali? Kau kembali untuk selamanya kan? Bukan hanya untuk pergi lagi setelah ini kan?"

Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya. Seolah takut Jongin-nya akan pergi lagi.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_ _baby. _Selamanya aku akan di sisimu. Aku kembali karena cintamu yang begitu besar"

Kyungsoo mendongak karena tak paham pada perkataan Jongin.

Jongin yang mengerti raut bingung Kyungsoo, menambah penjelasannya.

"Selama satu bulan ini kau terus menggenggam kalung itu. Dan itulah yang menghidupkanku kembali. Kekuatan cinta yang kau salurkan lewat genggaman itu mampu membuat nyawaku kembali. Kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan manusia biasa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka ia bisa menghidupkan Jongin lagi hanya karena terus menggenggam kalung itu.

"_Gomawo_, _chagiya_. Kau telah mengembalikanku ke sisimu", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin sekilas.

"_Anniya_. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih. _Gomawo_ Jonginie..kau telah kembali ke sisiku"

Sejenak keduanya melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan erat.

.

.

.

"Jonginie.."

"Hm?"

"Jonginie.."

"Hm?"

_PLAKKK_

Lengan Jongin dipukul dengan cukup keras oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau mau aku mati lagi?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan mesra tapi kau hanya membalas dengan 'Hm'! Balasan macam apa itu!", bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Kyungsoo.

"_Ne ne ne_.._mianhae chagi_. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya sewot kini menghela nafas. Mencoba sabar.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku bunga tulip merah padaku?", tanya Kyungsoo. Rupanya ia masih ingat pada tulip merah yang tadi diberikan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo.

"Tulip merah melambangkan kasih sayang yang sempurna. Meskipun aku tak sempurna, aku menyayangimu dengan sempurna. Itu alasanku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Jongin. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Selamanya", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Kyungsoo. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu", balas Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman lembut penuh cinta menyalurkan rasa rindu keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks..aku tak menyangka semua akan berakhir semanis ini. Aku tak menyangka Jongin hidup lagi. Hikss"

Ternyata, sepuluh anggota EXO mengintip sepasang kekasih itu dari jendela _mansion._

Bahkan Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan. 4 gadis lainnya juga menangis haru. Sedangkan 5 pria menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan senyum lega.

Jongin kembali di tengah-tengah mereka..dan Kyungsoo pun kembali seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BONUS STORY**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_ChenMin Story_**

"Aku lebih suka gaun yang ini! Ini sangat elegan dan mewah!", Minseok bicara dengan antusias sembari menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih panjang yang dihiasi oleh mutiara-mutiara yang sangat cantik.

Jongdae melotot tajam ke arah gaun itu, lalu beralih menatap gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai calon istrinya. Hmm..mereka akan menikah 2 minggu lagi.

"Tidak. Kurasa gaun yang kupilih tadi lebih indah. Cantik, tapi sederhana"

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penolakan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah. Kita suit saja sekarang! Yang menang berhak menentukan gaun pilihannya", usul Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk, menyetujui.

Akhirnya gadis berpipi bakpau dan pria berwajah kotak itupun suit untuk menentukan gaun mana yang akan dipilih.

"Yeaay! Aku menang! Berarti gaun yang aku pilih tadi yang akan kau pakai di acara pernikahan kita!", pekik Jongdae setelah ia berhasil menang suit.

"KIM JONGDAE! BUKANKAH AKU YANG AKAN MEMAKAI GAUNNYA? KENAPA KAU YANG MEMILIH GAUNNYA? AAARRGHH..KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

.

* * *

.

**_KrisTao Story_**

"Yifan-ssi, Anda yakin akan meninggalkan dunia _entertainment _sekarang?", tanya seorang perwakilan media pada Yifan. Saat ini banyak media yang menghadiri acara _press conference _yang diadakan oleh Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gadis tinggi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sejenak ia memandang gadis yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tak ingin terlalu sibuk dan sering meninggalkan kekasih cantikku ini sendirian", jawab Yifan sambil terus menatap gadis bernama Tao yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ah..sayang sekali. Padahal Anda sedang berada di puncak karier", ucap perwakilan media yang lain.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap ke arah media yang kini sedang menyorotnya.

"Aku tidak peduli pada karierku. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku cintai. Itu saja"

.

* * *

.

**_ChanBaek Story_**

Baekhyun tampak memasang muka frustasi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Di depannya, seorang pemuda juga sedang memasang raut frustasi.

"_Chagiya.._sudah kubilang, aku ini tidak bisa menyanyi. Jadi kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk berlatih?", tanya pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus berduet denganku di _event _kampus minggu depan!", balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan kalau dari tadi aku tidak bisa menyanyi dengan benar?", tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Makanya kau harus serius berlatih, Chanyeollie!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Bukannya ia tak serius berlatih. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa bernyanyi. Jadi itu bukan salahnya kan?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melihat sebuah bohlam yang menyala terang di atas kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya nyengir lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi _rapper _saja? Aku bisa tetap berkolaborasi denganmu kan?"

.

* * *

.

**_SuLay Story_**

"Hahahaha, _oppa _tarianmu sangat lucu! Hentikan itu, atau kau akan membunuhku karena aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa!", pinta Yixing sambil terus berusaha menahan tawanya. Dua tangannya ia lingkarkan di perutnya karena ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk tertawa lagi.

Saat ini, ia dan Joonmyeon sedang berada di jalanan untuk menari bersama teman-teman Yixing. Tapi Joonmyeon terus mengeluarkan gerakan konyol yang membuat semua orang terbahak.

"Jangan menertawaiku! Aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik", ucap Joonmyeon dengan sebal.

"Hahaha. _Mianhae oppa. _Tapi kau benar-benar lucu. Sekarang hentikan gerakanmu atau semua orang yang ada disini akan mati melihat kau menari", kata Yixing yang masih terus tertawa.

Joonmyeon sudah merasa sangat sebal pada kekasihnya dan ia justru menggelitik perut Yixing.

"Hahaha. Hentikan _oppa. _Ini membuat perutku semakin sakit. Hahaha. Hentikan.._jebal.."_

_._

* * *

_. _

**_HunHan Story_**

Pasangan HunHan seperti biasa sedang duduk manis di kedai _bubble tea _langganan mereka.

Biasanya Sehun akan memasang ekspresi super bahagia saat sedang berada di kedai _bubble tea. _Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Ia hanya memasang ekspresi memelas sedari tadi.

"_Noona.._kau tega menikmati semua _bubble tea _itu sendirian dan tak memberiku satu _cup _pun?", tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang menikmati Taro _bubble tea _favoritnya.

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sebentar lalu terus meminum _bubble tea _nya.

"Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau lebih mencintaiku daripada _bubble tea? _Jadi tak masalah kan kalau kau tidak minum _bubble tea _asalkan masih bisa terus memandangku?", Luhan balas bertanya dengan cuek.

"_Chagiya..bbuing bbuing. _Berikan aku _choco bubble tea_. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Dan akhirnya Luhan terbahak usai melihat _aegyo _gagal Sehun.

Dengan berat hati, ia memberikan Sehun satu _cup bubble tea. _Sehun yang merasa sangat bahagia langsung mencium pipi putih Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa merona mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun yang cukup tiba-tiba itu.

.

* * *

.

**_KaiSoo_**

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memasak?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sedari tadi memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Kyungsoo. Sangat mengganggu aktivitas Kyungsoo.

"_Shireo. _Aku tidak mau melepasmu lagi walau hanya untuk satu detik"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sangat bosan karena setiap hari Jongin sama sekali tak mau melepas dirinya. Sangat posesif!

Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menangkup pipi Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"_Listen to me. _Lepaskan aku sebentar saja. Atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu jatah ayam goreng hari ini", ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin malah menyeringai _evil_ mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa makan ayam goreng, maka aku akan memakanmu, _chagiya._ Kau pasti lebih enak daripada ayam goreng", kata Jongin. Masih dengan seringainya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat penuh setelah mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"KYAAA..KIM JONGIN _PERVERT_! LEPASKAN AKU ATAU MINYAK PANAS INI AKAN MENGHIASI RAMBUTMU PAGI INI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Finally, FF ini ending juga.**

**fyuh..apa endingnya mengecewakan?**

**sengaja dibikin happy ending aja biar gak pada sedih. hehehe.**

**maaf kalo selama ini banyak typo berserakan dan review gak dibales satu-satu. aku kebiasaan bales review secara menyeluruh sih^^v**

* * *

**makasih buat semua yang udah support FF ini dari awal.**

**Ami JiHoon, yoo araa, ArraHyeri, , MidnightPandaDragon1728, LeeYeon, byunpopof, Kang Hyun Yoo, keripikxo, kyeoptafadila, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, zoldyk, loveHEENJABUJA, Yurako Koizumi, syakyuming, fkjdk**

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya..**

**tapi kebanyakan FF ku kayaknya bakal KaiSoo deh. KaiSoo is my favorite couple. wkwk..**

***bow***


End file.
